


Darkest Before the Dawn

by Donttalktomeimfangirling (Jillian_k)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella AU, F/M, M/M, Romance, nothing too graphic, some strong language, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_k/pseuds/Donttalktomeimfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood has been forced to be a servant in his own home after his parents die and his beloved siblings are taken from him. It isn't until he meets a handsome stranger in town that he begins to have hope for the future. However, the universe, and his horrible step family, have always seemed to have it out for him, and Alec must do what he can to escape his past and take a leap of faith with Magnus, the man with a mysterious backstory that he has quickly fallen in love with. You know what they say though- it's always darkest before the dawn.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Because every fandom needs a Cinderella au.  
> Sorry for the trashy summary, I've just learned they are not my forte.  
> Anyway, there's a little violence and abuse near the end, and a little mention of sexy times and some strong language, but otherwise it's a pretty PG story, but just in case you have been warned.  
> Also, the Clace and Sizzy are pretty much hinted at and implied because this story is all about the Malec.

 

The day Robert Lightwood died was no different from any other day in Idris. The sun was out but it was still fairly chilly in the shade as it was only early spring. All in all, it was a beautiful day for everyone but the Lightwood family. 

Maryse Lightwood and her husband had not been the loving parents they had planned to be, growing apart as their lucrative trade business continued to grow across the kingdom. It had taken so much time away from their children and they had begun to resent one another for that and other reasons. Deep down though, she did love him and mourned his death, especially on behalf of her only two children. 

Isabelle Lightwood was the younger of the two, a spirited young girl who had, like her mother, begun to resent her father for never being at their country home in the hills beyond the capital city of Alicante, even though she was only seven when he died. She wasn’t much of a little lady, preferring to learn the lessons her older brother did of fencing, archery, and riding instead of stitchwork and cooking. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that could be warm and welcoming or cold and calculating at any given time. 

Alexander Lightwood was something else entirely. As the eldest child, he had been handed the responsibility of taking over the family business after his parents and had been raised for the position as soon as he could talk. He was quiet and reserved during the rare times his parents were home in an attempt to convince them that he was fit to watch after his sister when they were gone. As soon as they left, however, he was just as free-spirited as Isabelle, if a bit more cautious. 

There was another son, a young boy named Max, who had died of the plague that had spread through the kingdom three years before Robert’s death. He had been barely one at the time, so the plagued had claimed him quickly. Robert had also fallen ill, and though it had seemed to be cured at the time, three years later it returned to claim his life as well, leaving the Lightwood family down to three members. 

Maryse did not allow her grief to deter her however, and immediately began the search for a new partner in both her business and her life. She did not anticipate love in the match, and she did not find it. Four months after the dirt had been thrown on Robert’s grave by his surviving children, Maryse married a man from the west well known for his smooth-talking ways, talent for business, and tragic love story. His name was Valentine Morgenstern. 

Valentine had married very young to whom he had believed to be the love of his life. After having their first son, his wife had run off for reasons no one knew, leaving Valentine to raise his child on his own. The supposed saint had not only managed this, but had taken in another boy, orphaned by a dear friend of Valentine’s, named Jonathan Christopher Herondale, and essentially raised him as his own to the public. The man had clawed his way up the social ladder, eventually wealthy enough to take on another ward named Camille Belcourt, whom he spoiled rotten. 

The day of the wedding was the first day the Lightwood children met the Morgenstern pseudo family, immediately liking their sophistication and charms. Sebastian was close to Alec’s age, with Camille being older than them all by a few years and Jace a year behind Izzy. And for a while, everything was good. Jace and Izzy got along particularly well as they were both reckless and Alec took to the role of older brother again like a duck to water.

Sebastian and Camille kept mostly to themselves and their father when he was home, remaining almost strangers to the Lightwood children in comparison to Jace. They lived in the west wing of the manor, whereas Alec, Izzy and Jace kept to the east wing and the expansive lands of the Lightwood estate. For one year, the patchwork family coexisted in, if not bliss, then at least contentment as the family business boomed and and expanded with the help of Valentine. 

And then Maryse Lightwood-Morgenstern followed her first husband to the grave. An unfortunate accident on a trip to a far off northern land had destroyed the carriage she had been traveling in alone and she was killed instantly. It was then that everything changed. 

Not a day after her funeral, Valentine showed his true colors. He knew that the Lightwood business was to be inherited by Alec in his mother’s will at the age of twenty-one, but that he would be unable to keep it afloat without the cunning brain and hospitable attitude of the former Lightwood matriarch. Valentine sold the business, much to the horror of Isabelle and Alexander, and proceeded to buy his children expensive gifts from the travel home. For the Lightwoods, he gave nothing, but Jace gifted Izzy with a necklace originally meant for Camille, and Alec with a small golden ring which he took to be inscribed with the words “parapatai meus”, meaning “my brother” in Jace’s home language. 

As the money from the business dwindled, Valentine became more and more desperate. He refused to stop living a life of luxury that he believed he deserved, instead selling priceless family heirlooms of the Lightwoods without a thought. By the time Alec was eleven, the house was almost bare except for the downstairs rooms used to entertain guests and keep up appearances, and the rooms lived in by Camille, Sebastian and Valentine. Jace refused to keep his furniture once Alec had been ‘kindly’ asked to give up his, and the two shared a room with nothing but a pair of mattresses and a few drawers for their clothes, while Izzy slept in the next room over with a similar situation. 

Alec remained reserved and kind through the whole thing, refusing to allow his new ‘family’ to tear apart what he had. Izzy, on the other hand, fought the entire way, acting out in an effort to bring as much shame upon Valentine as possible. She would return home covered in mud with her skirts torn and hair a mess, dragged by the elbow by a constable. Not long after, Jace got in on it, rebelling in every way he could against the man who had supposedly raised him. It didn’t take long for Valentine to reach the end of his rope. 

Exactly three years after the death of Robert Lightwood, Valentine Morgenstern sold Isabelle and Jace to the indentured servitude of the palace in Alicante. 

He knew that the loss of the only people Alec cared about would be enough to guarantee his obedience, and he made sure Alec had no idea where they were being sent, as well as the other two having no idea that Alec was remaining at the house, hinting to them that he was being sent to the northern lands as an apprentice. All Alec was ever told was that while they no longer lived with them, his siblings were still Valentine’s to control, and any disobedience on his side would be taken out on them. 

Alexander remained at the manor as a servant to his family, who had become cruel without the fear of retribution from Izzy and Jace. They forced him to sleep in the attic room in order to claim the east wing for themselves and the new luxuries bought with the money from the sale of Alec’s only friends. Valentine’s personal business began to grow enough in Idris that though they were no longer close to the wealth they had had before, they were able to keep up appearances to the public. 

Day after day, Alexander Lightwood slaved away in his own home, not knowing where the two he considered his siblings to be were. He never fought against his family though, his generally peaceful spirit and anti-aggressive mindset keeping him from rebelling like it always had. His sweet disposition and constant obedience hid a sharp, witty spirit that the other servants in the now Morgenstern house grew to notice over the years. 

Ten years passed before anything changed for Alec, and when it did, it would change everything at once. 

* * *

“I don’t see why not!” laughed the crown prince of Idris. He took another swing at his sparring partner, an old friend named Ragnor who was one of the best fencers in the palace besides the young general that had recently risen through the ranks as the youngest general Alicante had ever known.

“You really think love at first sight in a possibility? Doesn’t it bother you that you won’t even know the person you marry?” Ragnor scoffed. 

Magnus Bane heaved a great sigh and waved for the duel cease. 

“Would you prefer if I didn’t believe in it? To be cynical and bitter about my impending marriage? I’ve known my whole life that I would be destined to marry a proper lord or lady. At least a ball offers me the chance to choose, to a degree.”

Ragnor grimaced, walking over to the stand and replacing his sword. 

“As annoying as i regularly find you, your highness, I just want what’s best for you. And somehow marrying a stranger you shared a dance with and thought was pretty doesn’t seem like what’s best, for you or the kingdom.”

Magnus followed and grabbed and towel, running it over his face in an attempt to hide his wince of self pity. “I can’t disagree with you on that, but what choice do I have.” Slinging his arm around his friend, he threw on his most charming smile. “ Might as well make the best of it. Come on, let’s run down and visit Catarina. Maybe she has something for that inevitable bruise to your rib yours truly has just inflicted.”

Rolling his eyes, Ragnor accepted the change of subject with grace, which Magnus greatly appreciated. As they walked, the prince couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the very thing they had been discussing- his imminent wedding. 

In one month he would have a future queen, male or female, and would soon rise to the role of king. With both of his parents dead, he had only to wait for his twenty- fifth birthday to take the thrown from the interim king, Luke Garroway, who had been successful thus far in the ruling of the kingdom. But it was almost time for the crown to return to the royal family, and in order for it to be so, Magnus would have to marry. He had put off his search, believing it again and again to be a later problem. Finally, the week before, Luke had sat him down and convinced him to throw a ball, at least spend one night getting to know someone, or he would have to meet with the royalty of neighboring kingdoms and a partner would be chosen for him. 

Ragnor and Magnus made their way down to another old friend, a healer named Catarina Loss. She and Ragnor were the ones that had taught Magnus what he knew of magic, which was not standard for princes of Idris. She had chosen to use her magic for healing whereas Ragnor had always taken to more mischievous uses of his power. He made an excellent body guard, and a fairly good friend, so Magnus didn’t mind his occasionally sour attitude. 

The two men arrived at her door and knocked. Hearing a lilting “Enter,” they opened the door. 

“Hello beautiful, any particularly nasty wounds and or illnesses keeping you on your toes today?” Magnus asked, hopping up to sit on her counter. 

“Your new general has quite the penchant for injuries. Personally, I think he does it on purpose to see more of my lovely trainee, but maybe he was just promoted to young,” she responded with a pointed look at Magnus. 

“I know you think he’s too young, but have you seen him fight? We aren’t at war, and there’s no danger of war. I trust he will be ready if the time ever comes, and the best way to learn is on the job.” Magnus answered with a laugh. He thought that Jace would make a fine general once he grew out of his youthful I’m-invincible outlook on life. Furthermore, the belief that he was in fact injuring himself in order to see the fiery redhead that Catarina had recently taken on as an apprentice probably wasn’t that far from the truth. 

“I’m with Cat on this one, that boy is gonna hurt himself or somebody else,” sniffed Ragnor, causing Magnus to roll his eyes. 

“ ‘Hurting somebody else’ is kinda in the job description of general, isn’t it?” 

“If you don’t mind me saying, your majesty,” came a voice from the doorway, “ while Jace will become fit for the job, it does seem a bit early to promote him, doesn’t it?” Magnus offered Clary, the apprentice, a thin smile. He really liked the girl; she was small but packed a real punch, and managed to speak her mind while remaining polite. Clary was carrying a basket of herbs and hauled them over to the counter where Magnus was seated. Catarina shooed him off of it to make room. 

“I don’t think you are wrong, but my other option is Ragnor and we all know he couldn’t lead an army if his life depended on it.”

Ragnor shrugged, searching through Cat’s cupboards, supposedly in search for alcohol. “I’m a free spirit, what can I say?” 

Magnus leaned against the window sill overlooking Catarina’s personal garden. Cat smacked Ragnor on his head to deter him from his search and motioned for Clary to begin chopping some of the herbs. She then came over to Magnus, putting her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it kindly. 

“Try not to think about that dreadful ball while you still can. You haven’t been riding in ages, why not take the rest of the day to relish in a little bit of freedom?” 

Magnus couldn’t deny his desire to simply ride off into the sunset, find his true love and condemn Luke to rule the kingdom in his stead. Unfortunately, his sense of duty had long been ingrained in him. However-

“I suppose a ride through the countryside couldn’t hurt,” he conceded, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You know, you could always just marry me...” 

Catarina threw her head back and laughed, pushing him towards the door.

“We would face a serious issue when it came time to ‘consumate the marriage’. Sex with you? Gross,” 

Magnus shot her an exaggerated look of indignation. “I don’t think you are allowed to say that to a prince, madame, and I do think you could hang for it if it pleased me.” Cat rolled her eyes and Clary waved from the background and Ragnor lifted his recently discovered bottle of wine. “Have a good time Magnus, be back before dark.”

The door shut in his face and he allowed his mask of content slip. He ran his hands over his face and up through his hair, grimacing at the sweat from his earlier fencing match. He briefly considered bathing and spending some time with Luke working out the logistics of running a kingdom, but Catarina had been on to something- he needed to have some fun while he had the time. His mind made up, Magnus started towards the royal stables, hoping to find some release in a lonesome ride into the hills.

* * *

 

The day hadn’t started off so bad. 

It was early, but that was how most of Alec’s days started. Living in a manor, even though half of it was barely used, kept him busy cleaning and maintaining almost from dawn to dusk every day. He had barely gotten more than six hours of sleep since he had moved into the attic when he was eleven. 

The day was better than some because Alec had awoken by himself, without the bells of his step family summoning him from across the house to cater to them. A small beam of sunlight slipped over the hill and through the small window to his room, which was an admittedly rude awakening, but certainly nicer than three angry bells shocking him out of a dreamless sleep. 

Alec cracked open his eyes, blinking in the harsh sunlight. He smiled, rolling over on the makeshift mattress made from the remains of his and Jace’s old ones, sewn together by a fellow servant, Helen, in an attempt to make it long enough for him to fit. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his unruly black hair in a half hearted attempt to tame it. Briefly, he closed his eyes again and considered, as he did every morning, running away from home. 

The dream had been the same for years. He would steal one of his father’s old horses and ride off into the capital. He’d hunt down his sister and brother before Valentine could hurt them in retaliation and whisk them away to sweet anonymity in the southern kingdoms. Alec would think of this every morning as his first thought of the day, a reason to hold on to hope. It was not for lack of courage that he had not already done so. 

Alexander grinned to himself and flung off the threadbare blanket that had attempted to keep him warm the night before. Moving over to the side of the attic that held what precious little was left of the original Lightwood manor, he fished around in the drawer of a rotting desk and grabbed a tin can. Carefully prying off the lid, he allowed himself one more brief moment of hope before resigning himself to a long day of misery. 

Stealthily, Alec had been saving money since he was fourteen. He sold vegetables and fruits in the local town’s square, though never in Alicante itself. Though technically part of the garden used for Camille’s entirely organic diet, and it was a house rule that none of it was to be sold, a small portion of it had been ignored by the gardeners as useless. Alec had turned it into a fairly fruitful garden over the years and had turned enough of a profit to feel confident that after one more harvest he could conceivably make it on his own, at least until he found his siblings. 

Tucking the tin of coins back in the drawer and carefully replacing the other junk covering it, Alec moved back to the less cluttered side of the room that he had long ago resigned himself to calling home. 

The attic itself was fairly large, but so much of it was either old Lightwood furniture or junk that the Morgensterns had collected over the years that there was barely any room for Alec. All he had was his makeshift bed in the corner opposite the window, a shelf for his clothes, a box of books Sebastian and Camille’s tutor had left them and had gone unread, and an oil lamp. Rummaging through his few clothes, Alec pulled out the last semi-clean outfit he had. 

“Guess I’ll be doing laundry today,” he muttered, sighing as he twisted his most beloved possession around his pinkie finger- the only finger the golden gift from Jace still fit. 

Carefully twisting it off, he placed the ring on the window sill to avoid losing it and to avoid his family from knowing he had it. For almost ten years he had managed to keep it hidden, and he didn’t fancy them finding it know. 

Alec gathered his few clothes and made his way down the stairs, through the servant quarters, and into the chilly mid-fall morning air. He waved at Helen, the resident seamstress and assistant cook for the manor, who waved back through the kitchen window where she appeared to be scrubbing potatoes for breakfast. 

The boy grabbed a wooden bucket and threw his clothes in, making his way to the water pump behind the house. The water was consistently cold as ice, and the washboard ripped the freezing skin off of his fingers, but laundry was not one of Alec’s least favorite chores. At least with this one he was outside and away from the Morgensterns. 

While hanging his clothes to dry in the brisk air, Alec began to run through his chores for the day. Serve the family breakfast in bed, iron the linens for the tables, scrub the floor of the foyer, dust the west wing, serve lunch in the dining room, ride into town for supplies, help Helen restitch some of the tapestries, assist both Helen and the cook, Aline, in making dinner for Valentine’s associates for the evening, serve dinner, eat whatever was left, wash the dishes, stoke all of the fires, then head to bed for another four to six hours of sleep before the day began all over again. 

Barely holding back a sigh, the raven haired boy headed back into the house, detouring through the kitchen to grab the trays of breakfast. 

“Alexander, those bags under your eyes are not as sexy as all the men must be telling you. That is the only reason I could think of for why you are keeping them.” Alec smiled at Helen as he set down the empty bucket and kissed her cheek. 

“I can only hope that if I keep them up long enough, they will eventually become in style,” he responded with a wink as he hefted two of the trays on one arm and was handed the other by the seamstress. She smoothed his hair back, looking up at him with a sad smile. 

“I can’t wait to see the day where you ride out of this hell hole into the sunset.” 

“Don’t think for a minute I’m leaving here without you and Aline. Where would I be without my two personal lovebirds?” 

Helen tsked her tongue and gently smacked his cheek. 

“I wish you’d use that sass on the great and mighty Morgensterns once in awhile. I think I’d die of laughter if I didn’t die of shock first.”

“Then I’ll have to keep the sass under wraps. Wouldn’t want you dying on me!” Alec threw over his shoulder as he ascended the steps into the main part of the manor. 

“Wait a second dear. Turns out we need a lot more stuff from town than Aline thought. Apparently, her ‘majesty’ Camille is doing a gluten and dairy free thing this week, thinking the stick figure of hers could lose a few pounds, so her meal must be made with entirely separate ingredients from everyone else's.”

“Unbelievable,” Alec whispered under his breathe. 

Helen continued, but he could tell she had heard him by the smile in her voice. 

“So if you want to leave for town before lunch Aline and I can bring the royal family their lunch.”

“You know they don’t like when I ‘skip out on my responsibilities’,” Alec responded, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

“Who cares? They want you to look presentable and serve dinner tonight they won’t be able to do anything to you. Take your time in town, God knows you deserve a nice ride and some goddamn peace and quiet.”

As if on cue, the shrill noise of the servant bells in the kitchen split through the previously blessedly quiet room. Groaning, Alec thumped his head against the wall before straightening his back and continuing up the stairs, but not before responding to one of his only friends in the world. 

“Thanks Helen, I owe you one. Tell Aline thanks as well.” 

Halfway up the stairs, the yelling started, making Alec wince but years of the noise had taught him not to jump and waste more time by needing replacement breakfasts. 

“ALEXANDER! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?”

“THERE BETTER BE NO MILK IN MY TEA TODAY, THE KITCHEN WENCH KNOWS I’M OFF DAIRY NOW!” 

It was never Valentine that yelled, only his bratty children, and yet the silent loathing coming from behind the master suite’s door was the thing he dreaded most about the mornings. 

First was Sebastian. Setting the other trays down on a table in the hall, Alec opened his step-brother’s door. The room itself was lavish, bed embellished in gold and a wood so dark Alec was convinced it was black. The whole room was filled with dark corners and gave off a creepy vibe, which was why Alec was thankful that Sebastian rarely wanted to talk. 

“About time, set it on the desk. Tell my father I won’t be going to my piano lesson today, it’s a dreadfully dull and mundane instrument, and that I wish to take up the glass harmonica instead.”  
Already walking out of the room, Alec bit back a scathing comment and simply replied, “Will do,” before closing the door behind him. Picking up the next platter and walking into Camille’s room. 

Camille’s room was colorful, but tasteful. It wasn’t gaudy, but one more decorative pillow and it might have been. Alec remembered Camille being the most affected when they had almost lost the manor, back before they had sold off Jace and Izzy. She had truly been used to luxury, being the daughter of a lord before a mysterious fire had left her orphaned. 

“My God, you just get slower with age, don’t you?” Alec carefully refrained from rolling his eyes and her scathing tone. Nothing mattered to Camille more than her age. She was almost twenty five and worked tirelessly to make sure she would look the same as she did at nineteen by the time she was thirty five. She loved making fun of Alec, Helen, and Aline, who all looked haggard from being worked nearly to death. 

“Goodmorning to you too, Camille. One tea, no milk, with a slice of lemon, and some gluten free, dairy free, organic... sludge, I can only presume.” He set the tray down on her cherry wood desk with a thump, moving to open her curtains. With the light of the still somewhat early morning sun, he could just make out his stepsister lounging on her four poster bed. Her long blonde hair was piled on her head and, unlike usual, her face was free of makeup. Somehow, much to Alec’s frustration, she was still flawless. 

“Don’t forget to pick up special ingredients for my dinner tonight. We can’t have me skipping even a day of this diet.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t have that.” Alec grimaced as soon as the words were out. Helen must have gotten into his head, making him sassier than usual today. Fortunately, Camille took the comment at face value. 

“Good, now off you pop, don’t want to keep father waiting.”

‘Maybe if I never bring him his food, he’ll eventually starve because he’s too lazy to ever come down to the kitchen,’ Alec thought to himself as he closed Camille’s door and headed to the last one. 

Besides the passive aggressive hatred oozing out of the master bedroom, Alec hated Valentine’s space for another reason, which was that it had been his parent’s before him. There was no place in the manor that felt more affected by Valentine’s presence than the suite his parents, albeit not often, had shared. 

Shoving the door open, Alec blinked in the darkness of the room in contrast to the brightly lit hallway. A single oil lamp burned next to the bed, and the drapes hadn’t been touched since his mother had died. Valentine enjoyed his darkness. 

“Goodmorning Alexander. Prepared for the busy day ahead of you? My associates from the north will be arriving around seven o’clock, and I expect you to be as presentable as you can manage and ready to offer wine, is that clear?”

“Yes Valentine,” Alec promptly responded, hating himself for his obedience. 

‘One more spring harvest and I’ll be done with him forever,’ he reminded himself. ‘Don’t give him a reason.’

“And I don’t want to see hide nor tail of those ditzy maids of ours either tonight. They have no decorum.” 

‘They do have names though,’ thought Alec, barely keeping the thought simply in his head. 

“Is there anything else you need done today that wasn’t discussed last night?” Alec asked this question every morning, and more often than not the answer is yes. 

“Do clean out the fireplace in the parlor, I want a roaring fire after dinner. And stock the room with brandy and glasses.”

“Yes Valentine.” 

His stepfather nodded slowly and reached for his tea, waving Alec away with an obvious motion of dismissal. Relieved that all he had to do was clean out the fireplace, Alec quickly retreated. He made his way back downstairs, stopping in the small closet off of the kitchen to grab the linens and the iron. 

Somehow, for some reason, he couldn’t stop smiling even as he labored away on the table clothes, cleaned the fireplace and scrubbed the marbles floors. The next thing he would get to do was far from the manor; once his home, now his prison. Alec hadn’t been riding in months, even when the summer weather had been perfect for a day in the countryside. 

As soon as he had rinsed the last bucket of sudsy water from the floor, Alec had bolted up to the attic room, grabbed his coat, and hurried out to the stables before the Morgensterns could stop him with another mundane task. And then, he was off. 

* * *

The hills of Idris, just beyond the capital, where well renowned for their beauty. Magnus had seen them as his safe haven for as long as he could remember. Back when his father was alive he had used to take his only son riding, dressed as peasants to at least not draw attention to themselves. They would travel from outer village to outer village, playing a game to see how long it would take for them to be identified.

This day was like all the others, simply with one less rider. Magnus missed his mother and father deeply. They had been excellent role models, and he wished they were around to guide him in his ascension to the throne. 

Dressed in peasant’s clothing, Magnus made his way through the country, headed for the furthest out township in the kingdom known as Brooklyn. He rarely made it out so far, but he believed he could afford to make the trip today. 

Riding into Brooklyn, Magnus hopped off of his horse and tied her up, rubbing her flank. He made his way into the center of town, pulling his hat further over his eyes and attempting to move with the crowds. Realizing it was market day, Magnus groped in his pocket for some coins. He always liked the opportunity to buy local produce or crafts and support his people. The people hurried around, organizing their wares and haggling for lower prices. 

Magnus weaved his way through the masses and approached a produce stand. 

“Anything catch your eye, mister?” asked a kid standing behind the counter. His grandmother was sorting the greens on the other side, sending him a sweet smile. Magnus returned the smile and pointed at a box of cranberries. 

“Those look spectacular, how much for three boxes?” The kid lit up and hold him the price, handing him the cranberries. 

“Good morning Dorothea. You will never believe what Camille has done now!” 

Magnus couldn’t help but look over at the sound of the deep voice, heaving out of an obviously exhausted young man. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. 

A young man, about an inch shorter than himself, was running his hands through his shaggy, pitch black hair. His face was bright red from exertion and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was dressed like one of Magnus’ poorer subjects, probably a servant, but his speech was that of a child brought up by a wealthier family. He held himself tall but with an air of deference, like he was used to being overlooked and told to stay out of view. Which, in Magnus’ book, seemed like a crime. 

His eyes were the brightest blue Magnus had ever seen, and he found himself staring. The boy had noticed him and began looking uncomfortable, sneaking glances to the side but making sure to keep his attention on the old woman handing him his produce. He was telling her about how someone named Camille had done something, but Magnus was too busy staring at the arm muscles moving under his shirt sleeves. 

“Umm.” Magnus barely registered that the boy had spoken, and probably would have just gone on staring had he not turned his body to face Magnus more, thus revealing the expanse of chest and gorgeous full on face of this stranger. The prince blinked and met his eyes, seeing the confusion reflected in them and almost groaning at the adorable way the kid was biting his lip nervously. Magnus thought he could hear the old woman chuckle, but when he quickly risked a glance she had her back to them. 

“Sorry. Sorry, I’m so sorry. That was... super rude of me wow,” Magnus babbled out, inwardly grimacing at how disorganized his thoughts were spilling out of his mouth. The boy smiled shyly and reached to rub his neck with one hand. Magnus vowed that he would not have to call him ‘the boy’ in his head for much longer. 

“It’s no problem. I was just wondering... did you need something?”

Poor thing was obviously not used to being ogled so publically. Magnus flashed him his most winning smile, mentally high fiving himself as the kid seemed physically pushed off balance. 

“As of now I could certainly use your help. Could you perhaps share your name with me so I can cease calling you ‘the boy’ in my head?” In response he got a crooked smile that made his heart flutter, feeling a tad weak at the knees as he saw amusement flicker in those deep blue eyes. 

“Um, sure. It’s Alec. Well, Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.” 

Magnus balanced all three boxes of cranberries in one arm and holds out his free hand for the boy, now Alec, to shake. 

“Well Alexander, my name is Magnus an-” he cut himself off, almost wanting to cry because of his slip up. Sure, Magnus wasn’t an incredibly rare name in the kingdom, but surely with the name and the face Alec would figure it out. However Alec just raised his eyebrows and cocked his head as if waiting for the rest of his sentence. Magnus held on to the hope that it would take him at least a little longer to find out who he really was. 

“and uh, if you would be amenable, I believe that this wonderful young salesman has convinced me to buy far too many cranberries and I simply cannot eat them all on my own. Would you be interested in sharing them with me?” 

Alec winced and looked at the old woman, then back at Magnus.

“I really can’t, I still have so much to buy and I have to get back to the manor-”

The old woman reached across the stand and smacked the back of his head. 

“Don’t you worry about that dear, I’ll send Octavian here to get everything you need. He’s surely dying to get away.” 

The little boy smiled and leaned up to give his grandmother a kiss on the cheek, bouncing up and down at the prospect of doing something new. Alec seemed unsure, but Magnus held up the cranberries, which did look wonderful, and attempted to seem as sexy as possible, which wasn’t all that difficult for the prince. 

Alec’s face flushed and he smiled shakily, making Magnus weak at the knees. He was so cute and sweet, he could barely handle it. Magnus handed him one box of cranberries and gestured to the side. 

“This way handsome. I’m new to town, would you be willing to tell me about your lovely home?”

Alec frowned slightly, glancing to the north. “Oh, I don’t live in town, or even that close. I’m barely ever here at all, but today was a... special occasion.” Magnus grinned. 

“Then I am certainly lucky I came into town today.” Alec ducked his head, but not fast enough for Magnus to miss the most adorable smile he’d ever seen. He could already tell this boy was going to cause him problems, and he had known his for less than five minutes. 

The two men wandered through the town, Alec pointing out fairly mundane things and introducing the Magnus to fairly mundane people. Somehow, not a moment bored Magnus and he ate up every word that came from Alec’s mouth. They ate their berries while Alec told him town gossip and eventually sat down on a bench to eat real lunch, which Magnus had bought for the two of them when Alec had said he would have to go home for lunch. The prince knew it was bad, but he was already willing to do almost anything to make the boy stay with him for a while longer. 

Alec didn’t say much about his home life. While he carried himself like a fairly well bred young man, it was obvious he was a servant. He briefly mentioned that he was in town to do the shopping, but didn’t say where he lived or with whom. Magnus didn’t push, especially because everything he told Alec about his own life was half-truths at best. A wealthy family, a large estate near the capital, a family business; not lies, just truths with missing details. He could hardly begrudge Alec his secrets when he had so many of his own. 

The only problem was that by the time the sun was going down, and Alec declared he simply had to go, not even the look of disappointment on the young man’s face was enough comfort for Magnus’ feelings. He could already feel that he was falling in love. 

“Really, I had a wonderful day. The best day in a long time in fact,” Alec stammered, rubbing his neck with his hand and glancing behind him, “and there is literally nothing I would rather do than stay here as long as possible,” which made Magnus’ heart flutter embarrassingly, “but I really, really need to get back or there’s going to be hell to pay.”

“Can I see you again?” The words were out without Magnus’ approval. Even as he cursed himself for them, he didn’t regret them. He was on the exact same page as the beautiful, blushing boy in front of him but he too had duties back home, loathe as he was to admit it. Magnus almost fainted at the look of surprise, then confusion, then barely cautious excitement that flitted across Alec’s face as he nodded.  

“I’m never sure when I’m free though. The only time I’m ever alone is when I’m in the family orchards.” Magnus nodded, standing. 

“Then direct me to these orchards and I will make a trip as often as I can to see if I can be of service. Anything, to see you again.” Alec’s blush was just too cute as he directed Magnus, then held out his hand. He had meant to shake the prince’s hand but instead was grabbed by the fingers and kissed gently on the back of his hand. 

“Until next time, handsome Alexander.” Alec nodded, biting his lip, then turning quickly to hurry off, presumably back to Dorothea for his groceries and then home. Magnus watched him go until he couldn’t see him at all. He then allowed himself to collapse on the bench, head in his hands. What had he just done?

* * *

 

Alec slammed the door to the kitchen, breathing heavily and holding the groceries he had left to buy. He also nearly gave Helen and Aline heart attacks. 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” Helen shrieked, her long blonde hair pulled up on top of her head and face red from working in the kitchen. She snatched the groceries and immediately starting working with them. Aline was busy pulling a large roast out of the oven and beginning to carve it, but she looked up and sent Alec a slightly strained smile. 

“Hello Alec, did you enjoy your day? Excuse Helen, you know she’s not used to helping cook.” Alec waved her off, still not totally paying attention to anything happening. He knew he was late, and he knew dinner would have to be served soon, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus. Not when every time he blinked he saw exotic green and gold eyes, tousled black hair, drool inspiring biceps... 

“OI! EARTH TO ALEXANDER!” Alec snapped out of his revery, pushing himself off of the door. 

“Yeah, what should I do?” 

Aline handed him a plate of hot buns and a plate of margarin. “You can start taking what’s ready to the table. And set it with the best china!” He nodded, grabbing the bread and giving a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll tell you all about my day later.” Helen looked up from where she was cutting tofu to look like mini swans for Camille. 

“What happened? Where you robbed? New gossip in town? Did you meet a handsome prince and fall in love?” Alec laughed looking to the sky. 

“Something like that.” 

* * *

“And his eyes were this clear, deep blue, a color I had never seen before. And his hair, oh his hair was mussed and black and I could barely stop myself from running my hands through it. And he had this smile that just... wow.”

Magnus was sitting in a chair in Catarina’s rooms, staring at the ceiling. He had returned to the castle immediately after parting with Alec and had gone straight to tell Cat and Ragnor about the boy who had so quickly stolen his heart. He knew he was rambling, but he simply couldn’t help it. 

“Sounds dreamy,” replied Ragnor in his usual deadpan manner. He was more focused on his crossword paper than Magnus’ story. Catarina, however, was enraptured. 

“And you just, what, spent the day talking to him? Just casually? And no one was like, ‘Hey Alec, are you aware you are talking to the Crown Prince of Idris?’?” 

“Not a soul. I tried to not make too much eye contact, and everyone was too busy to really look anyway. Except Alexander, and I guess he just doesn’t know what I look like.” 

Ragnor looked up, frowning. “I know Brooklyn’s far, but isn’t strange that he doesn’t know what his prince looks like? Like sure, the others just didn’t get a good look and had no reason to be suspicious. But for this boy to spend a better part of a day with you and still not figure it out?” 

Magnus shrugged. “I know he’s a servant in a rich household. How much news can they really get out there? I’ve never seen him at royal functions as part of a lord’s entourage, and he says he spends a great deal of time either in the house or in the family’s apple orchard.” Magnus frowned, sitting up straighter. 

“Still, you’re right in a way. He had an air about him, like he had been raised by a lord and lady. I would bet my kingdom he could read which is uncommon for regular household servants. Servants that read are usually the ones that accompany lords to court, which means I should have seen him. And if he can read, how has he never so much as glanced at a newspaper with my picture in it?”

Cat was frowning too, but in a more concerned than confused way. “There does seem to be something weird there. But what does it matter? You’re never going to see him again. Are you?” She added the last part when Magnus didn’t respond and upon seeing his guilty face she set down the medical utensils she had been cleaning. 

“Magnus, he’s a servant in the outer country. You are the Prince of Idris, soon to be king! You can’t be traipsing around the countryside with with a boy that more than likely doesn’t have a penny to his name. You will be married in a month!”

“And? I’m not married yet, am I? Don’t I deserve to enjoy at least a little of my life before it’s not even mine anymore.”

Ragnor was nodding, focused back on his paper. “I saw let him do it. He doesn’t have to get his shit together until the ball. I will warn you though,” Ragnor said, “if frolicing through apple orchards interferes with your duties, there will be a problem. And you don’t want there to be a problem.” Magnus nodded. 

“Understood. My frolicing can work around your schedule.” 

“There shouldn’t be any frolicing!” 

Magnus stood gracefully and grabbed Catarina by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. 

“I swear to you here and now Cat. In one month’s time, I will never run off to frolic with country servants again. Just, let me have this. Please.”

Cat grimaced and looked away. “I couldn’t stop you either way. Just be careful Magnus. He sounds like a sweet boy, but there are some things not even the Crown Prince can change.” Magnus made his way out of her rooms, raising his hand in acknowledgement. He started up the stairs, thinking on what she said. Be careful? What did she think he was going to do? Toy with the kid, then break his heart? End up being heartbroken himself? No. Magnus just wanted a friend, someone he could talk to as Magnus Bane, not the Prince of Idris. He would be careful. Wouldn’t he? 

* * *

Isabelle’s favorite time of day was just before the sun went down. She remembered watching the sunset with her mother when she was young, before she was sold into slavery. Not that she could really complain about her life any more, seeing as her brother was the new general of the army and she was treated as a ward of the castle, essentially a lady.

It didn’t mean she didn’t miss her other brother though. 

Izzy spent hours thinking about Alec, wondering where he was, if he was doing ok. She and Jace had thought about looking for him before, but never even knew where to start. Besides, though they were important and treated well, there was only so much they could do without the king's or prince’s permission. Searching for one servant, whom they knew little about any more besides what he looked like when he was eleven, was not exactly and national priority. So they decided to bide their time and save up enough money by what Jace would be payed in the army to start their own search. Alec would just have to survive until then. 

Jace and Izzy attempted to have dinner just after sunset together every night and more often than not they succeeded. Just as the last few rays of sun fell behind the mountains in the west, Jace entered Isabelle’s rooms unannounced and walking with his usual swagger. 

“One of these days you are going to walk in on me naked, brother dear,” Izzy chided, though she did not really mind his lack of decorum. Jace rolled his eyes and collapsed into the chair across the table from his sister. 

“And when that day comes, I will never be able to forget it I’m sure.” He winced, rubbing at his shoulder. Izzy sent him an amused look as she sipped her wine. 

“Another injury? Are you quite sure you aren’t doing this on purpose at this point?” Jace stuck out his tongue in a very childlike manner. “No, I am not. As gorgeous as that apothecary in training is, I wouldn’t sustain this kind of injury just to see her. I could always just walk in and say hello.”  
“Yet you never have,” pointed out Izzy.

Jace looked thoughtful, cutting himself a piece of roast and dipping it into the gravy. “And have you spoken to that stable boy you are so fond of?” Izzy glared at him, making Jace laugh. “That’s what I thought.”

Isabelle did not want to explore more of this conversation and quickly changed the topic. “How was training today otherwise?” Jace shrugged, once again wincing at his shoulder. 

“It’s been worse and it’s been better. The younger men idolize me, the older men resent me. Rising to general at this age didn’t really give me brownie points with the veterans. There better not be a war soon, there’s no way these soldiers would last a day in battle, myself included if we are being really honest.” He looked across the table at Izzy, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Enough about me though, how was your day.”

Izzy grinned and leaned in, ready to share the gossip. Jace followed her, face lighting up with anticipation. “Well. I may or may not have overheard that our dear prince Magnus will be throwing a ball in one month in order to find a queen.” Jace’s jaw dropped.

“And who's invited? The neighboring lords and ladies?” 

“Everyone in the kingdom.”

Jace and Izzy both sat back in their seats, one looking smug while the other looked stunned. 

“Luke is letting Magnus pick his queen from a pool of... of commoners? He could end up married to a kitchen wench or a farm boy?” Izzy nodded. 

“While lords and ladies will attend as well, everyone from the wealthiest of landowners to the poorest of servants are invited. Luke must be getting desperate. You know he’s always liked Magnus. Probably wants him to at least sort of like who he’s marrying.” 

Jace whistled. “Imagine that. And will the guests be aware they can become queen if they make the right impression?” Izzy shook her head. 

“Oh God no. The ball is to be a masquerade, with the masks removed at midnight. No one will know they have the chance to marry the prince, or that they are even talking to him. Doesn’t that sound romantic?” Jace guffawed, drinking his wine. “Only if it works.”

Izzy stabbed a piece of potato with her fork, looking unperturbed. “Oh, it will work. I can feel it. That night is going to be absolutely magical.” 

* * *

Two days after meeting Magnus, Alec was in the orchards. It was a crisp day and while the sun was out, it was a tad chilly in the shade of the trees. He had left bright and early, directly after serving breakfast. The Lightwood family orchards had always been one of the most important parts of the land as their apples were used in making the finest apple cider in all of the kingdoms. They had once been a part of the multi sector family business that had made the Lightwoods rich.

While the apples were still used in more local businesses, large sections of them had fallen into disrepair. Alec was only one man, and a very busy one at that, and couldn’t spend more than a few hours a week in the orchards. What he did look after, however, he looked after with great pride and care. 

Alec was on a ladder when he heard the sound of hooves approaching. He was high in one of the trees, collecting the ripe apples and carefully climbing down after every few in order to avoid bruising them, which took more time but saved more apple. He couldn’t see through the thick leaves, and descended the ladder a bit. He couldn’t contain his smile when he saw who it was. 

“Magnus?” 

The handsome man was not too far, but far enough down the line of trees to not really hear him, which gave Alec a moment to compose himself. The young man, climbed the rest of the way down and shouted the older one’s name again. This time Magnus heard him and turned, squinting against the sun. When he saw Alec he raised his hand in a wave, which Alec returned, his heart jumping ridiculously. He set down the apples he had picked in the basket carefully, attempting to get his breathing in control. He hadn’t really expected to see Magnus again. Not that he had been hoping to, of course. Just, whenever the man crossed his mind, he had to force the thought away, reminding himself it had been nothing but a waking dream. 

When Alec had told Helen and Aline about Magnus, Helen had almost fainted. She had immediately forgiven him for being late, saying that she believed true love took precedent over all other things, especially the Morgensterns. Aline had been more subdued, truly thrilled for Alec to meet someone outside of the house that he could talk to and spend time with, but had shared her worry that Alec’s heart could be broken. The man had told him that he was of a wealthy family in the city, and more often than not wealthy men don’t romance and run off with servants from the countryside. 

Alec knew she was just looking out for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew what heartbreak was and he wasn’t about to let that happen to him again. He just wanted a friend, that was all. Someone male and closer to his age that didn’t see him as their personal doormat. Now if this person happened to be uncontrollably attractive and kind and funny and perfect in every way, extra bonuses of course. 

This did mean, of course, that Alec had to control himself around Magnus, who was now dismounting his horse and tying it to a tree. This was already proving easier said than done. The way he muscles flexed under his shirt were not making things any easier for the young man. 

“Alexander, fancy seeing you here!” snarked the tall man, flashing him a brilliant smile. Alec rolled his eyes and hoped his blush wasn’t too obvious. 

“ So desperate to see me again you couldn’t wait more than two days?” replied Alec, hoping to catch him off guard. For a moment it seemed like it worked, but Magnus came back fairly quickly. 

“No in fact, I couldn’t wait. I was here yesterday as well. Spent two hours riding up and down the rows of trees and waiting for you.” Alec swallowed, turning away. When he managed to reply his voice was shakier than he had hoped. 

“Well I can hardly afford to be out here every day you know. Loads of other things to do than pick apples and converse with strangers.” Magnus looked affronted. 

“We are hardly strangers, Alexander. I wouldn’t call us friends quite yet, but if we are being perfectly plain I do make friends fast. How long do I have the pleasure of your company today?” Alec giggled and started to climb back up into the tree. 

“Help me with these apples. If we finish picking the ones I need to do today, I’m yours until I need to return for dinner.” Magnus grinned and moved to the bottom of the tree, staring up at Alec. He dropped an apple at a time, which Magnus gracefully caught and placed in the basket, speeding up the process tenfold. 

As they worked through the trees, they talked. They stayed clear of the more personal stuff but they talked about the kingdom, memories from their childhoods, the friends they had. Alec decided he could easily listen to Magnus talk about almost anything and never get bored. He almost dreaded finishing his task because he knew he couldn’t spare much extra time to be with Magnus before returning to his mundane life of hell on earth. 

When the last ripe apple was picked from the line of trees he had hoped to complete today, it was well past lunch. He climbed down from the tree and blushed fiercely as his stomach grumbled. Magnus laughed and motioned for him to follow him back to his horse. 

“I had anticipated another long day of riding through these trees looking for you after my failure yesterday, so I brought along some lunch. Care to join me? Did we finish your task with time to spare?” 

Alec glanced at the sun and considered. On the one hand, if he went back now he would have more time to do his other chores, maybe even finish early enough to get an extra hour of sleep. On the other hand, the first friend he had made in years was asking him to share lunch with him under the shade of one of his family’s old apple trees. The way a suitor would have romanced him had his family still been alive. Had he not been forced into servitude. 

“I think I can spare you a few minutes,” Alec responded, earning him a brilliant smile in return. 

A few minutes turned into an hour, maybe more, before Alec decided he really couldn’t afford to stay any longer. There had been less talking then, the time filled with thoughts on the food (with Alec declaring that the roast pork sandwiches were perfection and Magnus teaching the younger man the correct way to enjoy wine) and silence as the two stared up into the mid afternoon sky. The puffy white clouds were moving fairly fast as the wind rustled the leaves above them, occasional colored leaves blowing their way into the little picnic space.  

In all honesty, leaving this small moment of nirvana was the one of the hardest things Alec had had to do of late- certainly harder than cleaning the chimney. 

“How often do you come to the orchards? Or is there another place I could meet you...?” Magnus asked as he swung back onto his horse. Alec shook his head sadly, suddenly feeling immeasurably sorry that he hadn’t told this wonderful man the truth of who he was, and the life that he was leading. Who would want to be burdened with that sob story?

“No where else. Please, just trust me. I can’t say when I’ll be out here, but I try to make it out after breakfast at least three times a week, more if I have time.” Magnus nodded, though he looked troubled by Alec’s refusal to meet somewhere else. 

“Then I will come five times a week. That way I will see you at least once.” Alec’s heart nearly burst. He was about to turn away and grab his basket when he felt a hand on hi turned cheek pull it back to face Magnus. The taller man was leaning down from his horse and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek, causing Alec’s face to heat up embarrassingly. 

“Farewell, Alexander,” he whispered, like he was trying to keep his words a secret between them from even the wind. 

He drew back and sent the boy a soft smile, then turned his horse and began to ride off. 

“Farewell, Magnus,” Alec replied, hand on his cheek and sappy grin on his face. He watched until Magnus disappeared through the dense trees surrounding the orchard. Afterwards, he shook himself back into reality and picked up his basket of apples, loaded it onto the cart, and began pushing it back to the manor. The day was hardly over, and yet with the knowledge that he would see Magnus again, it seemed like time may start to fly. 

* * *

“I think he’s a tool,” Simon yelled through the door at Clary. He was waiting to take her down to the stables to go for a ride. Miss Loss had allowed her apprentice to have the day off once Clary had told her that her best friend was getting a well deserved vacation day as well. 

Simon loved his horses and loved caring for them, but really. The idea of being a stable hand? Way more glamorous than the truth. 

“You think everyone I ever show any interest in is a tool though,” the feisty red head shouted back. She wrenched the door open immediately after, almost sending Simon toppling to the floor. 

“Well,” he responded as he headed down the stairs from her quarters, Clary a few steps behind, “most of them are. You seem to have an atrocious taste in men when it comes to a committed relationship.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “Says the boy who has his heart set on dating the castle ward. She may as well be a princess you know. Besides, wouldn’t it be fun to court siblings? We’d essentially be related!”

Simon stuck out his tongue and proceeded to sulk. It was true, he did have his heart set on Isabelle, beloved almost princess of the realm. Her brother Jace, Clary’s new possible beu, was her brother and the general of the Alicante Army; the youngest general of all time. Isabelle’s standards for men must have been through the roof after being sister to the greatest warrior in the kingdom and close friends with both the interim king and the crown prince. 

“Anyway,” Clary remarked as they walked outside and were hit with a blast of biting wind, “I have quite the story to tell.”

Simon grinned, shoving his hands in the pockets. He couldn’t help but love a little gossip. 

“Turns out our crown prince is having secret rendezvouses with a commoner in the countryside.”

Simon gasped, holding his hand over his mouth, nearly stopping moving at all. “You are joking! How did you find out?” 

“Miss Loss, Mr. Fell, and Magnus were discussing it. It’s a boy, with black hair and blue eyes. Apparently a servant in the farthest out part of the kingdom. Magnus plans to meet up with him again, conduct a secret love affair until-” she cuts herself off. Simon raises and eyebrow, yanking to the door to the stable open. 

“Until?” Clary grimaces, then leans in and pulls him down closer to her level. “You can’t tell anyone yet, but there is going to be a ball for everyone in the land. The prince is going to have to fall in love and choose a queen. It doesn’t even have to be a lord or lady!” 

“No way. Are you saying I could be queen?” Clary gave Simon a funny look.

“Are you willing to consummate your marriage to the prince?” Simon looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Good point. Though if I had to pick a guy, the crown prince wouldn’t be a bad choice, am I right?” Clary giggled, leading the horse she planned to ride outside, followed closely by Simon. 

“Anyway, back to Jace,” Simon called. 

“Ugh, do we have to? I’m not saying I’m going to let him court me. He’s been too nervous to say more than a few flirty words to me thus far anyway,” Clary grumbled. She couldn’t deny that she was a little disappointed and annoyed that he had thus far failed to get to know her. His mixed messages were getting tiring. 

“I’m just saying Clary,” Simon replied as he pulled himself up onto his horse, “don’t let yourself get hurt by this hotshot. Thinks he can get any girl he wants just because he’s the youngest general ever. Please.” 

Clary ducked her head and smiled at her friend’s protectiveness. 

“Alright, enough of that. Come on, let’s enjoy the day.” And the two set off into the fields. 

* * *

“Alexander.” Alec groaned as he heard Valentie call down to him. “One moment!” he called up, setting aside the silverware he had been polishing. He stood up, stretched his back, and started up the stairs to find out what Valentine could possibly want. 

It had been three weeks since the first time he had met Magnus in the orchards. Since then he had seen him three times a week, spending every possible moment he could spare lounging in the sun and talking with whom he had decided was the most interesting man on the planet. Every day they had talked Alec had felt himself falling more and more in love, no matter how much he tried to control himself and think of Magnus as nothing but a friend. 

He reached the top of the stairs and entered the dining room where Valentine was reading the morning paper. Camille and Sebastian were seated beside him, fighting over a letter. 

“You’ve already read it whore, it’s my turn now!” Sebastian whined. Camille turned in her chair, holding the letter above her head. 

“It really only applies to me though, Sebastian, and I think I deserve to fully understand what I must do before you muck up the ink with your grubby hands.”

Alec sighed quietly and made his presence known. All three of them looked up, Sebastian plopping back into his seat and Camille swiveling back around to face the table. Valentine motioned for Alec to come over to him. 

“Good morning Alec, did you sleep well?” Not a good start. Alec knew to be suspicious whenever Valentine was kind to him. He cautiously approached, nodding slowly. 

“Speak when you are spoken to, kitchen boy!” Camille barked. Valentine shot her a scathing glance and she sunk a little lower into her chair, sulking. Now Alec was really suspicious. 

“Camille, be nice. We are asking Alec for a favor, and we never get what we want by being rude do we?” Alec stopped himself from laughing. All they ever did was get what they want. Manners rarely ever came into play. 

Valentine leaned over and plucked the letter from Camille’s hand, passing it to Alec and motioning for him to read it. 

 

_ Addressed to the House of Morgenstern  _

_ To Whom It May Concern, _

_ On the last day of the month, Magnus Bane, Crown Prince of Alicante, will host _

_ a ball in the palace in Alicante. All young men and women of the kingdom,  _

_ nobility, gentry, yeomen or poor, are invited for the evening. It is to be a masquerade ball, and every guest is required to wear a mask which will be removed when the clock strikes midnight.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Interim King of Alicante Luke Garroway _

 

Alec looked up from the letter, a question in his eyes. So the prince was having a ball. Alec knew next to nothing about the prince, only that he was to be king soon. He knew little about the interim king either, making the letter essentially meaningless to him. What interest did Valentine have in this ball, and what could it possibly have to do with him?

“As you have just read, the Crown Prince is throwing a ball. I have known of this for some time as I have... connections in the palace.” Alec raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. 

“My connections have also informed me that the ball is not, in fact, just any ball. My the end of the month, Prince Magnus will have to take a queen in order to be crowned king. This ball is an opportunity for him to find a perfect lord or lady to be that for him. A member of the nobility, of course.” And suddenly Alec understood. 

Camille. She was, though he loathed to admit it, a member of the nobility. She was beautiful, intelligent to a degree, and ruthless, which were all seemingly good qualities for a queen to have. Valentine believed that if he could prepare enough, Camille would be able to win the prince’s heart and become queen of Alicante. He barely suppressed a shiver. 

“And, if you don’t mind me asking, what does that have to do with me?” 

Valentine smirked. “I need you to focus on two things my boy. One- helping the seamstress prepare and entirely new wardrobe for the future queen,” he said as he reached over and grabbed his daughter by the chin, who preened under the attention, “and the new prince,” he finished, looking at his son. “Second, I need you to turn this old place into a castle.” He let go of Camille and sat back in his chair, picking up the paper. “It has to look immaculate before anyone will even dream of buying it.”

Alec’s blood ran cold. “Buy it? What do you mean?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“If we are going to live in the palace once my sister becomes queen, what could we possibly need this old dump for?” 

“Oh Alec, I know it’s your childhood home. But you wouldn’t have to live in the attic anymore! You’d have your own quarters in the the palace, be the personal servant to members of the royal family. Won’t it be amazing?” Valentine asked, evil joy glinting in his eyes even as he smiled encouragingly. Alec opened his mouth but couldn’t get any words out. For a solid minute he just stood there, failing to respond until-

“I... I need to...” and then he bolted from the room, back down the stairs, past Aline and Helen, and out into the open air. He could only hope, as he ran from the house and ignored the cries of his fellow servants, that Magnus was planning to go to the orchards today or Alec would risk riding all the way into Alicante to see him. There was no one he could think of that he would rather see. 

* * *

Magnus had lied.

He had told Alec that he would come to the orchards five days a week, but in reality he had been there every day since he had met Alec, just in case. Ragnor was getting sick of it, and Luke was simply confused, but Magnus refused to let Ragnor keep him from going. Every day that the ball grew closer Magnus knew he would have to say goodbye or he would have to marry Alec, both of which were fairly extreme steps. 

No, he was not legally allowed to marry a commoner, but Luke was getting desperate. He had made the ball open to the entire public, not just the nobility, but marrying a commoner was not going to go over well with the nobility of the kingdom, no matter how wonderful that commoner was. And yet, maybe, just maybe, Magnus would break tradition for this boy. 

What had started out as a half-hearted attempt at just friendship quickly evolved into more. Alexander was everything Magnus could ask for. He was funny and kind, smart without being a know it all, and a wonderful listener. He was one of the most beautiful people Magnus had ever met, both inside and out, and he knew he was lucky to have met him. Now if only the boy came to the ball...

Magnus rode into the orchard, looking around for Alec. He didn’t see the usual cart used to haul apples, so at first, with a sigh of resignation, Magnus assumed Alec wasn’t there. He was about to turn and leave when he saw a small figure huddled beneath one of the trees. He smiled and urged his horse to ride up to the figure, the smile sliding off of his face when he saw the familiar shoulders shaking. Alec was sitting on the ground, arms folded over his knees, head buried in his arms. 

“Alexander!” Magnus called out, urging the horse faster. Alec looked up and even from where Magnus was he could see the redness of his face from crying. When he pulled the horse to a stop he could hear the sniffles and the labored breathing and it broke Magnus’ heart to see him this way. 

“Alexander,” he said again, much quieter. He slid off his horse and rushed to the boy, who had opened his arms and embraced him as he hit the ground. Magnus gathered the boy in his arms as Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck. He rubbed Alec’s back and situated the two of them against the tree, attempting to calm him. 

“Shhh, what happened Alec? What’s wrong?” Magnus whispered in his ear, squeezing his eyes shut at the sounds of Alec’s pain. This was absolutely heart wrenching. 

Alec didn’t respond for a while but slowly his breathing evened and he drew back. There were still tears running down his face and Magnus cupped his cheek, using his thumb to wipe one away. Alec nuzzled into his palm and closed his eyes. 

“The people I work for... they want to sell the manor we live in.” Magnus frowned, not following. 

“Don’t you despise both them and that place? Why would you care that they want to leave?” Alec shook his head. 

“You don’t understand. I grew up in that house, on this estate. It’s all I have left of the family I used to have. These people... they’ve ruined my entire life, taken everything from me. Now they want my help to take my childhood home from me too? I can’t bear it anymore Magnus. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Alec ducked his head back on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus carded his hand through Alec’s hair. He still didn’t think he understood quite the gravity of the situation, but he decided it didn’t matter. Whatever this was really about, it was breaking his sweet Alexander’s heart, which was not ok in Magnus’ book. Besides, if they were to leave before the ball...

“When do they plan to leave?” 

“After the prince’s ball,” came the careful response. The boy looked up, blue eyes questioning. 

“I just realized. You have the same name as the prince.” Magnus briefly panicked, but recovered quickly with a laugh. 

“Indeed I do, and I can tell you that he stole it from me. Those royals are the worst thieves in the kingdom, if you can believe it.”

Alec offered a watery smile. Magnus continued on, hoping discussion of the prince would be quickly forgotten. 

“And will you be going to the ball by any chance? I do happen to know that everyone’s invited.” Magnus heart sank when he saw Alec shake his head from where it was resting on his chest. 

“I would never be allowed. Besides, what would I do at a ball except make a fool of myself?” he replied, tracing some embroidery on Magnus’ tunic. It was then that Magnus made up his mind. 

“Listen, Alec. You have to come to the ball.” Alec looked up at the urgent tone in his voice. “I will be there, and. And I can fix this. I can fix everything.” 

“Fix what?”

“Your masters leaving, you being a servant. I can fix it. You just have to come to the ball,” Magnus almost pleaded. 

“How can you possibly do that? Magnus, there are things you don’t know, complications-” 

“There are things you don’t know either, and trust me this won’t be without complications. Just, please. I’ll tell you everything at the ball.” Alec didn’t look convinced, but Magnus could swear he saw a look of hope in his eyes. 

“I’ve heard it’s a masquerade. How will I recognize you?” Magnus shook his head with a smile. 

“You won’t have to. There will be a woman with blue skin standing by the door. Tell her who you are and I’ll have her bring you to me. Please, just tell me you will be there.” 

Alec searched Magnus’ face, then slowly nodded. “I will do everything I can to be there. And you will tell me all of your secrets then?” 

“So long as you tell me yours.” Alec nodded, then snuggled back into Magnus’ chest. Magnus continued carding his finger through the boy’s hair, thinking. 

If Alexander showed up at the ball, he would marry him. Yes it was early and fast and they had yet to even share a kiss, but he knew he had to. He had never felt this way towards another person and if this wasn’t love then Magnus knew he would never get anything closer. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to make sure Alec never cried again. He had to tell him, explain that he was the prince, that if they were married Alec would never have to live under those abusive people again. He could buy the manor, the estate, anything he wanted. And yet...

What he was offering came with a price. He would have to be queen and spend his life with Magnus. What if that wasn’t what he wanted? Hadn’t he spent enough time in servitude? Magnus glanced down to see Alec looking up at him. The two locked eyes and neither was sure who moved first, but the next thing they knew warm lips were pressed against each others. 

Magnus had kissed people before. His first kiss had been Catarina, which had really been the indication that the two would never be in a relationship. His first truly steamy kiss had been with a guard named Woolsey Scott and it had been pretty good. Enough to go further, at least. He had had good kisses and bad kisses, ones with too much tongue and not enough, but one thing had always remained consistent. He had always been mentally able to judge the kiss as it was happening. 

This was different. 

Magnus’ brain shut down as soon as he realized what was happening. The kiss could have, physically, been the worst one he had ever had. It could have also been the best one ever. Magnus would never know. All he knew was that it was perfect. Alec was hesitant and sweet, tasting of honey and apples. Magnus pressed his tongue to his lips and opened the kiss, turning them over to lay on the ground, Magnus hovering above Alec, all without breaking their kiss. When they finally parted to breathe, Magnus opened his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You can not even begin to comprehend how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he whispered, letting out a puff of a laugh at Alec’s shy smile with his kiss bitten lips. Alec reached up and wrapped his hand around Magnus’ neck pulling him down again. 

“Well, don’t stop now then,” came the whispered reply just as their lips met again, and Magnus grinned into the kiss. Secretly, he was hoping he would never have to stop at all. 

* * *

Catarina Loss was suspicious. Ever since Magnus had returned from his usual trip to visit his commoner beau, later than normal she might add, he had been walking around the castle on cloud nine. Ragnor had commented that he had been almost excited to learn about running a kingdom, something that while he appreciated it, had never happened before. Cat wanted to leave it alone, but when she saw Magnus dancing with Isabelle, the castle’s ward, in the silence of the throne room, giggling and twirling the started girl around, she knew she had to butt in.

“And what, exactly, had you in such a good mood?” Magnus spun and released Isabelle, who put out her hand and steadied herself on the wall while looking a tad dizzy. Magnus rushed across the room and pulled Cat in to dance with him. She allowed herself to be dragged across the room, giving into the joy that Magnus seemed to be radiating. 

“Can’t I ever just be in a good mood?” he laughed, spinning her out and letting go of her hand. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Isabelle pushed off the wall as Jace came into the room. “Not that good of a mood. What happened to Mr. I Don’t Want to Get Married, Oh Woe Is Me?” she snarked. 

Magnus grinned and plopped down on the steps up to the throne. “Come closer, you three. I can’t have just anyone overhearing this.” The three exchanged worried looks and gathered closer. 

“I’ve already decided who I’m going to marry,” he whispered, barely able to contain his excitement. Isabelle’s mouth fell open, Jace looked shocked, and Cat groaned. 

“No, Magnus, what did I tell you?” Isabelle looked over at her.

“You know what he’s talking about?” she half whispered. Cat huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes I do, and I also remember explicitly telling you not to let that boy too close to your heart! You can’t marry him, the nobility will never have it, whether you change the law or not!” Izzy’s hand flew to her mouth and Jace sank to the floor.

“He’s a commoner? Oh my GOD!” Magnus sighed and leaned back on the stairs, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. 

“He’s hardly common, I can assure you.” Cat smacked his shoulder. 

“Doesn’t mean he’s not a commoner. He cannot be your queen, there’s nothing more i can say! Besides, what brought on this particular change of attitude today. Don’t tell me,” she suddenly exclaimed, “you’ve already asked him to marry you.” 

Magnus stuck out his tongue at her. “Hardly. No, I told him to come to the ball and I would tell him everything. I made sure he still doesn’t know.”

Jace frowned. “He doesn’t know what? That you’re the prince? Seems like kind of an important issue to push before declaring your love for him and asking him to marry you.” Magnus sighed, looking momentarily sad. 

“You don’t understand. He’s living in hell in that house. He’s too bright and kind and smart and beautiful to have his spirit crushed day after day by those assholes. And while I may not have directly asked for his hand in marriage today, I may or may not have spent a solid part of the afternoon making out with him beneath an apple tree.” 

Isabelle laughed and Jace guffawed. “Oh yeah, that’s a sure sign he wants to marry you. I can hear the wedding bells now.”

“Mhm, and I can hear a majority of the lords and ladies in your kingdom calling for your throne because you have broken an ancient tradition. Even if you make it legal-” Magnus abruptly stood. 

“And what other choice do I have? Catarina, I agreed to this ball thinking I would never even have a shot at love, do you understand? If this works, and this boy agrees to marry me, I finally have a shot at making my own choice in this life. And I can almost guarantee that there is not a soul in this kingdom better fit to be queen. He will be perfect for the kingdom, people will come to understand. Please Cat. I need you with me on this.”   
Catarina looked into Magnus’ eyes. She saw that there was no convincing him otherwise, and really her protests had been token at best. She truly did want what was best for him, and he had been so much happier since meeting Alec. However much she believed it would bite them all in the ass later, she could hardly take it upon her conscience to ruin her old friend’s happiness. 

“Oh, alright. And this kid better be as wonderful as you say or I am going to be horribly disappointed.” Magnus beamed and pulled her in for a hug. When he released her, he gathered everyone back in. 

“Alright, so here’s what’s going to happen.”

* * *

The day of the ball arrived and Alec could not have been more excited.

In the end, he had never told Valentine that he was going. He would have to leave after his ‘family’ and arrive home before them, but he believed he could pull it off. His clothes had been sewn together over the last two weeks by Helen, who had been ecstatic by the news that he was going. The only problem was how to avoid Valentine and company while at the ball, but seeing as they were all wearing masks until midnight and that he hoped to spend the evening with Magnus he didn’t worry too much about it. 

He was so excited that he woke before the sun for once. There was no harsh light hitting his eyes and no harsh screams piercing his ears. As exhausted as he knew he would be, there was such a feeling of hope that came with the day he couldn’t help but bound out of bed and begin the day with more enthusiasm than he had in a long time. 

Alec had continued seeing Magnus as often as possible in the apple orchard. Both having shed the pretense of simple friendship their meetings had changed from stilted yet sweet to passionate. When they weren’t talking while the two picked apples they were sprawled on the ground wrapped in each other’s arms. With every moment he spent with Magnus, Alec put more and more trust in his ability to change everything for him. However, his refusal to explain made him a tad nervous. 

After bringing breakfast to the family, Alec returned to his room in the attic to make sure everything was ready for the night. His suit, classy but fairly unremarkable, was laid neatly under his mattress on the extreme off chance that Valentine made his way up there. He also had a mask made of a thin slip of silk that Helen had cut from the trim of Camille’s dress she would be wearing that night. Again, it was nothing fancy but it would do until he was able to take it off. 

Valentine had given him a busy schedule and for once in his life Alec attempted to run through the day. Most of his chores were done half heartedly and hurriedly, but they were technically done. 

For the past week, Alec had played along perfectly. He had cleaned every corner of the house, personally made major repairs to the roof, floors, and plumbing, and almost finished painting the gazebo in the garden. It really was a beautiful home once it was finally given some attention. Alec still refused to believe the manor would be sold, but he had done what Magnus had asked and gone a week without giving Valentine and his children a reason. 

He should have known it was going to backfire eventually. 

It was almost eight o’clock. Valentine, Sebastian, and Camille would be leaving for the ball soon and Alec would quickly run upstairs and dress before leaving on horseback, which wasn’t the most dignified of ways to arrive at the prince’s ball but was the best he could manage. Alec and Aline had helped Camille into her dress, which was made of the finest red silk and black lace. It was gorgeous, as everything she wore was, but the whole thing gave her a rather vampire look. 

Helen had finished tailoring Sebastian and Valentine’s suits and were about to leave. Valentine had generously given them the night to themselves and they planned to go to a festival being held in Brooklyn for the townsfolk that, while they had the day off after the ball, either didn’t want to or couldn’t go themselves. 

Alec was stopped by Aline and Helen as he rushed down to the closet to grab Camille’s coat. Aline pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear. 

“Have fun tonight. You really deserve it.” 

She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping her arm around Helen’s waist and pulling her towards the door, apparently wanting to leave before Valentine changed his mind. Helen waved behind her and mouthed ‘Good luck’, and then they were gone. 

Sebastian and Valentine were coming down the stairs as Alec ran back up with the coat. Sebastian grabbed his arm as he went up and dragged him in close so that Valentine couldn’t hear. 

“Camille’s up in the attic. She wanted to talk to you in private before we leave.” Alec scrunched his nose, stomach beginning to ache with a sense of dread. However, there was nothing he could say so, ignoring Sebastian’s look of satisfaction, Alec made his way up to his attic room. 

The door was slightly ajar and as he pushed it open he could barely make out Camille, perfectly made up and standing out ridiculously in the dirty room as she sat on his mattress. She was holding a slip of silk that Alec recognized with dread as his makeshift mask. 

“I figured out you were planning on going to this ball, Alexander. You must think I’m stupid. All three of us have known for ages. Father was going to let you, you know. He thought that if we beat you back here, and you were missing, he would have an excuse to beat you within an inch of your life.” 

Alec didn’t respond. Camille continued. 

“I told him to leave it to me. I’ve always been the most diplomatic of the three of us, don’t you think? It’s why I’ll make such a wonderful queen.” She stood, graceful even from the two inches off of the ground that she had to make her way from. Slowly she advanced on Alec, who pressed himself against the doorframe. He flinched as she grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the room. 

“Alec. After all of this time, how have you not learned? You? You are nothing at all. No one will ever give a damn about you, not really. No matter what you do, you will always be the servant boy that has no choice but to answer when we call,” she laughed as she shoved him down onto the mattress. Alec stared up at her, not shocked by her words but shocked that she had finally said them. 

“Why do you all hate me so much?” he asked, voice quiet and full of honest confusion. Camille tapped her chin with a pristine nail. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe’s there’s so deep, psychological reason. Really, I think it’s fun. You’re so easy to manipulate Alec.” She reached into bodice of her dress, between her breasts, and pulled out a key. 

“Now, I’ve already thrown your sorry excuse for a suit in the fire, so it seems unlikely that you would still be able to go to the ball anyway. But one can never be too careful.” 

Alec watched as she backed out the door, heart sinking to the floor as he realized that she was holding the only key to the lock on the attic door. 

“Really it’s for the best Alexander. I’m doing you a favor, and you better remember this. No more disobedience will be tolerated.”

“You can’t do this forever Camille. You, Sebastian and Valentine. You can’t torture me forever,” Alec warned, trying to sound stoic but mostly coming off a little desperate, like he was trying to convince himself as well as Camille. He knew she saw right through him because she laughed, long and loud, head thrown back. 

“There are worse things than working for us, Alec. Don’t push father into showing you what they are. And in case you’ve forgotten,” she continued, reaching out to grab the doorknob, “we very much can torture you forever. It was only because you’ve been so good for so long that your sister and brother are still breathing.”

Alec felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. Izzy and Jace. He had forgotten, caught up in his whirlwind romance, that anything he did came back to them. How could he have been so stupid?

“Have a nice night Alec. I’ll unlock the door when we return home tonight so that you may make us breakfast in the morning. Make it a special one- fit for a queen.” And she slammed the door, turning the key in the lock and trapping Alec in his room. 

Alec sat on his mattress for a moment, staring at the door. He should have known it would never work. And that it almost fell back on Jace and Isabelle.. he never would have forgiven himself. Alec scooted back on the mattress, pulling his knees to his chest and dropping his head to his knees. He knew he should get a hold of himself, but the crushing despair and disappointment was making it hard to think. And Magnus...

What was Magnus going to think? That he didn’t want to meet him? That he decided that a month of knowing one another was enough? He would never guess that his demon stepsister would lock him in his room to prevent him from going. Would he come looking the next day, to see if he was alright? What if he did? More horrifyingly, what if he didn’t? 

Breath shaky from silent sobs building in his chest, rubbed his face with his hands. He heard the clock strike eight downstairs. Aline and Helen would not return until well after midnight, if at all tonight, and even if they did they would never think to come up and see if he had been denied the opportunity to go to the ball. So Alec resigned himself to spending a lonely, depressing evening in his attic prison. He stretched out on his bed, cheek resting against his folded arms, stomach down. Closing his eyes against the tears, he decided to get more sleep than he had in years. 

It probably would have happened too, if a bright light hadn’t filled the room. 

One moment Alec was totally and utterly alone, both physically and mentally, and then there was a bright flash of a light and another person standing in his bedroom. 

Alec yelped and scrambled to the corner, back pressed against the wall. The figure wasn’t scary, not in the slightest when one really looked, but the sudden appearance of a person in one’s room in unsettling no matter the circumstance. 

The figure spun around the room, looking for something, and only stopped when she noticed Alec. They then flashed a huge smile and ducked into a curtsey. 

“Hello Alexander. My name is Tessa and I am your fairy godmother!” She threw her hands above her head and spun around, her giant dress knocking over a chair and an old end table. “Oops,” she winced. 

Alec stared at her in awe. She was tall and had long brown hair that was elegantly piled on top of her head. She wore a gigantic ball gown that looked like it was made out of the stars. She didn’t have wings, but she had this glow about her that certainly gave her a fairy-like vibe. 

“I actually prefer good-witch, like the one in The Wizard of Oz, but we are required to say ‘fairy godmother’ when we first show up.” 

“Of course you are,” responded Alec, not really knowing what he was saying. Tessa grinned sweetly and flicked her wrist at the chair she had overturned and Alec gaped as it righted itself. Tessa gracefully settled in the chair, frowning as it creaked under her weight. She then looked at Alec, hands folded in her lap, with a calm smile on her face, but said nothing. 

For a minute or so the two simply looked at one another. Finally, Alec worked up the courage to speak. 

“So. Um. What can I do for you?” Tessa through her head back and let out a musical giggle. 

“Oh sweet boy, it’s not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you. Don’t you have somewhere you want to be right now? I doubt you want to spend this particular night locked up in this room.” Alec grimaced.

“No, I don’t. But I can’t leave now. It’s too risky, even if I could find a way out of this room.” 

“Oh hush. That’s what I’m here for!” She flicked her wrist again and Alec was dragged to his feet with a gasp. “Everyone gets a fairy godmother, Alexander, and I am yours. We can only show up once in a person’s life though, so the situation has to be deserving. And I’ve deemed this one very deserving.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Of everything that has ever happened to me, including having my family ripped apart and having me be abused for years, this was the first time you’ve thought, ‘Hey, maybe this kid needs help.’?” he questioned. Tessa’s smile slipped and she looked sad. 

“No, it certainly isn’t. But since I can only use my magic to help the one time I had to make sure it would count. Never before has there been this opportunity. I couldn’t simply sweep in and save you- you have to do that yourself. But tonight... tonight offers the chance you’ve been waiting for as long as you make it to that ball,” she finished with a look of determination. Alec still felt a bit sceptical, but he wasn’t once for holding grudges. He sighed and relaxed, holding out his arms. 

“Camille was right though. If Valentine gets back and I’m not exactly where he thinks I should be, there will be hell to pay.” 

“That’s why this has got to go perfectly. Here’s what we are going to do. Your bitch of a stepsister locked you in here, so I think a good first step is getting out.” Tessa raised her hand again and, with a flash of light, the two were suddenly outside. Alec spun around to see his window, which was high above them and still lit with his lamp. 

“Now when you get back tonight, stand on this very spot, click your heels and say ‘there’s no place like home’ and you will be whisked back up into your room, the door never being opened.” Alec raised an eyebrow and Tessa shrugged sheepishly. 

“I like the Wizard of Oz, what can I say.” 

“Alright, so I’m outside. Camille also burned my clothes. Do you want me to go in this?” he asked, gesturing at the barely not rags he was dressed in. Tessa tapped her chin, considering. 

“Hmmm. Definitely not. I’m thinking something with a bit more color, but nothing over the top. You want to look dashing, but not like you’re grabbing for attention... I got it.” 

Alec looked down as his clothes were engulfed in silvery light. He couldn’t feel anything for a moment, and then the coarse fabric worn soft after years of use transformed into something even softer. Once the light died down he could see the beautiful new suit he was dressed in. It was a deep gray, almost black, and fit him perfectly. His shirt was a baby blue and he had a navy blue tie on. On his feet were the most comfortable shoes he had ever worn, even though they were dress shoes.

“Oh and that hair,” she tsked, waving her hand again. She then brought into existence a mirror and held it up for him to see. It was the first time he had ever seen himself not look exhausted and vaguely malnourished since he was eleven. In fact, if he did think so himself, he looked extremely hot. 

“And now for transportation.” Alec frowned and pointed at the stable. 

“I was planning on taking a horse...” Tessa scoffed and started towards Alec’s little garden. 

“That’s all well and good, but you can’t arrive on horseback! You’d certainly ruin that suit. No, we’ll use your horse but you need a carriage.” She looked around the garden and noted a large, plump pumpkin, one of the best Alec had ever grown. “Ah, perfect!” She reached down and yanked it off the vine. 

“This will work nicely. Go get your horse dear, I’ll finish up here!” she called, setting the pumpkin down with a grunt. Alec shook his head and turned to walk to the stable. He pulled open the doors and approached the horse he had been riding since he was a child but had barely taken out as of late. 

“Hello Church, long time no ride. Apparently you’re gonna be pulling a carriage tonight,” he grumbled, still not entirely convinced he hadn’t finally lost his mind. The old horse just blinked at him and came quietly with him as Alec led him out of the stable. 

When Alec returned to the yard he almost screamed. In place of the pumpkin stood a huge golden carriage, still vaguely shaped like the squash it had apparently been created from. Standing next to the beautiful vehicle stood a man that Alec had never seen before and who looked slightly confused as to why he was there. Two more men were standing at the back of the carriage, both of whom looked positively identical. 

Tessa walked over and grabbed the reins from Alec’s now slack grip. “Wonderful, although I’m wondering if he will be enough to pull this thing. It’s rather larger than I thought,” she mused, seeming to look around the garden for something. 

“Um,” croaked Alec, “who are these people?” Tessa twirled around to see what he was looking at. 

“Oh them? Well that tall one is your driver for the evening. He used to be a lizard, but don’t worry I’ve enchanted him to be the safest driver in the kingdom. The other two were mice but this evening they will be acting as your footmen. Perfectly wonderful creatures, I promise. Now...” and right before Alec’s eyes she waved her hand once again and transformed a duck waddling through the garden into a large brown horse. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Alec asked, completely astounded. Tessa sobered. 

“Yes, unfortunately. There is.” She walked to him and took him by the hands. 

“Everything you see here is not permanent. I had to make it that way so that Valentine won’t find out what you’ve done in case... in case things don’t work out like they should. I also can’t intervene again- once I’m gone, I’m gone. I’ve done what I could, but it’s up to you now. I know you’ll do what’s right. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more; there’s so much I wish I could say, but it’s all against the rules of magic. Just remember,” she said as she pulled him in for a hug, “you can make your own path. No one can stop you unless you let them.”

Alec nodded, suddenly feeling desperate to be on his way. Both of them started as the town clock chimed nine. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes. 

“Every spell but the one that will return you to your room will be broken when the clock chimes the twelfth time at midnight. Your clothes will return to rags, your second horse to a duck, your carriage to a pumpkin. All of it will be gone. Do with that what you will. I hope none of it will matter but just in case, do not forget the deadline of midnight.” Alec nodded again. 

“Excellent, now into the carriage with you,” she said as she pushed him towards the door, which was being held open by one of the footmen. “Oh I almost forgot!” she cried and with a final wrist flick she summoned the slip of silk that would have been Alec’s mask for the night that Camille had dropped on the floor. It was different now, turned from the blood red of the dress it had been cut from to the same navy blue as his tie, and it no longer looked like it had been made of just extra fabric. An intricate design had been stitched into it, and when Tess placed it on Alec’s face it didn’t need to be awkwardly tied, instead staying in place with magic. 

“Have fun, Alexander,” she sighed, stepping away from the door to the carriage, “and good luck.” Alec smiled in response and replied, “Thank you,” before the footman closed the door and the driver pulled away. He stuck his head out the tiny window and looked back to wave, but the beautiful woman had already disappeared. 

* * *

Magnus was getting anxious. The ball had started promptly at seven o’clock. All of the commoners had arrived perfectly on time, but the lords and ladies all ‘knew’ to be fashionably late. So when Alec didn’t arrive with the rest of the commoners, Magnus wasn’t alarmed. He had always felt like Alec had the nobility way of thinking somewhere deep inside, and at first he thought he was just planning to be late. 

By the time eight thirty rolled around though, Catarina had told Ragnor, who had in turn told Magnus that she had still not seen hide nor tail of Alec. Magnus had wandered around the ball aimlessly for a handful of moments every once and awhile to appease Luke and Ragnor, sort of attempting to strike up conversations with people. He did enjoy himself to a degree, especially because he was able to hide behind his mask of anonymity. Magnus had always been a people person, so talking had never been an issue. No, the issue stemmed from his growing worry that the man he planned to ask to marry him would not come to the ball at all. 

Magnus had gone all out for the evening. He was dressed in the finest clothes he could wear without people among the crowds immediately figuring out that he was the prince. His suit was a deep forest green with gold accents, and his mask matched. In his pocket, in a tiny velvet box, was the ring presented to every every future queen, a ring that had been in his family for generations. With every second that Alexander was not by his side, the box weighed heavier and heavier in his pocket. 

By the time the clock struck nine, Magnus was feeling hopeless. He had once again retreated to a tiny nook off of the ballroom that led to a section of the castle that had been roped off for the ball. He had planned to take Alec here and talk with him before dropping the marriage bomb, along with the prince thing. Instead he had simply spent a solid part of the evening there, moping. Luke would not let him walk away from this evening without picking a queen, and if Alec didn’t show up then he would have to pick someone there. So, swallowing his despair, he emerged from the nook and ran straight into a tall, blonde woman. 

There was no denying she was beautiful. She had full lips, immaculate hair, voluptuous breasts that were accented by the tight corset she wore, and striking coloring. However, Magnus couldn’t look away from her eyes, which were as beautiful as the rest of her, but held a deep, dark coldness. 

“Oh, um. Excuse me madame,” he muttered, suddenly wanting to be as far from this woman as possible. 

“Oh, don’t even think about it,” she purred, batting her eyelashes behind her intricate and over the top mask. “It’s not every day I run into such a handsome stranger.”

Magnus gulped and glanced around. He was surrounded by people, but only this one woman seemed to be paying any attention to him. 

“Well, yes, thank you miss. I really have to go, but I hope you enjoy the ball,” he replied quickly and he started to walk away, only to be yanked back by a hand on his wrist. 

“Dance with me, gorgeous. Enjoy the ball yourself,” she whispered in his ear, and he barely suppressed a shudder but allowed himself to be drawn to the floor. After half a dance, Magnus had made up his mind that he would never speak, look at, or even be in the same room as this woman again if he could help it. She was thrusting her chest against him, smiling seductively and saying everything, whether it was interesting or not, in the sexiest voice she could manage. All in all, it was terrifying for the young prince, and once the dance ended, he squirmed his way out of her grasp.

“This was lovely, really, but I have to go. Thank you so much for the dance,” he gasped before he turned and slunk through the crowd, back to his little nook, determined to spend the rest of the night there. His attempt to find someone to replace Alec as his future spouse had ended quickly and disastrously, and if the other people at the ball were anything like that women, who didn’t even know he was the prince, then he was just going to let Luke negotiate with a nearby kingdom and at least get political stability out of his marriage if he couldn’t get love. 

Magnus sunk to the floor and wrenched off his mask, dropping his head in his hands, eyes beginning to tear up. Why hadn’t Alec come? What had happened between the previous day, when the had shared a passionate farewell kiss with the promise to see each other at the ball, and today? 

So deep in his self pity Magnus was that he didn’t notice Cat entering the room until he startled at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his friend smiling down at him. 

“He Mr. Unsociable. There’s someone here that would like to see you,” she smirked. Dropping her voice, she continued. “Don’t mess this up. I barely know the kid but so far, I like him.” She then straightened and slipped out of the room, holding the door open until her hand was replaced with another that Magnus had become very familiar with. As soon as he saw the long pale fingers, his heart began to pound with joy and excitement. He scrambled to his feet and stood in part shock, part unadulterated glee as Alec slipped into the room. Even in the dull light caused by only a few lamps around the space, Magnus could see how gorgeous Alec looked in a perfectly tailored suit and wonderfully tasteful mask. 

For a moment the two simply stared at each other until finally, Alec sent Magnus a crooked smile. 

“I’m fairly certain we aren’t supposed to take off our masks until midnight,” he laughed, somehow still managing to seem unsure of himself, even though he had literally rendered Magnus speechless. Magnus let out a laugh in response and strode across the room to gather the younger man in his arms.

“Oh Alexander,” he whispered into his hair as Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ neck. The two remained like that for what felt like hours until Alec pulled back a little to look Magnus in the eye. After a moment’s hesitation he leaned up, and his lover met him halfway for a heated kiss. Magnus melted into it, honestly believing that he could do this forever. All the anxiety of the past few hours simply disappeared and Magnus knew that asking this beautiful boy to marry him was the right thing to do, and to hell with the consequences. 

When they parted, Magnus opened his eyes before Alec and saw his perfectly content look, a soft smile gracing his kiss swollen lips. As his eyes fluttered open and met his own, the smile only widened, making Magnus’ heart race. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I ran into... unexpected problems getting here,” Alec whispered. Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s, slightly shaking his head. 

“I don’t care. You made it and that’s all that matters,” he whispered back, wanting to keep the moment entirely between them. Alec sighed and dropped his head to Magnus’ chest, allowing Magnus to pull him over to a bench set against the wall. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair as the young man traced the embroidered pattern on his tie for awhile. 

The two conversed about every topic under the sun, long enough that they heard the clock chime ten and eleven. Once eleven hit, Magnus moved for Alec to get up, pulled his mask back on, and grabbed his hand. 

“Come outside with me. We have to share at least one dance.” Alec looked nervous and chewed on his lip. 

“Can’t we just dance in here? I can’t dance at I’ll, I’ll just embarrass us out there...” Magnus laughed softly and tugged, Alec falling into step with him. 

“Just follow me. You’re going to be wonderful, I know it.” Magnus pressed a final kiss to Alec’s head before pushing open the door and waltzing out into the ballroom. Since they had last been outside the room had filled almost completely. Magnus looked up and made eye contact with Luke, who was seated in the throne in a balcony above the crowd. Luke glared at him for a moment, but perked up when he saw Magnus’ hand clasped with Alec’s. Magnus sent him a smirk and dragged Alec out to the middle of the floor before placing his one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He then grabbed his young lover’s waist and pulled him closer, so close that were centimeters from touching. 

“You better be a good dancer, because this is entirely up to you,” Alec stammered. Magnus laughed and replied, “Just follow my lead. I’ve got you, I promise.” And with that, the two started to dance. 

* * *

As the night drew on, Camille was beginning to lose her cool. She had already snapped at two servants, eaten far more carbs than she could afford, and failed in her mission to seduce the prince. Her father’s informant had been very clear with his description, and it had been so very lucky that she had physically run into the man. Even with the mask, Camille knew she could get used to seeing his handsome face, and equally stunning physique, after they were married. Or so had been the plan. 

She had almost screamed when he had wiggled away from her after only one dance, apparently not the least bit enraptured despite her efforts. She knew she looked flawless, and had heard many men say so throughout the evening, and yet the only man she wanted- no, needed- was completely uninterested. And to top it all off, ever since her failed attempt to make him hers, she hadn’t seen him once. 

Camille sullenly grabbed another crab cake and daintily ate it. Damn this food for being so good, she was going to have to stop before she couldn’t breathe in her corset. Her father had been by to ask her if she had seen the prince yet and she had lied, saying that she hadn’t seen a glimpse of him all evening rather than say she had already blown it. Better to let him think that it was the prince’s fault for failing to show to his own ball than hers. He had instantly believed her because he too had not seen the man all night. Camille hadn’t seen her brother the whole ball either, not that she was complaining. He was quite the brat when he wanted to be, and had always been better at seeing through her lies than father. He would know the moment he saw her that she had failed to make herself queen. 

‘Well, I haven’t failed yet,’ she thought to herself, shoving the rest of the cake in her mouth before pushing off of the buffet table and heading towards the dance floor, intent on locating the prince. Unlike the rest of the night, her eyes found him immediately and for a moment she stared in wonder like the rest of the room seemed to be. 

Crown Prince Magnus Bane of Idris was dancing a waltz in the middle of the floor with a strikingly handsome young man, the two moving in perfect rhythm with one another. Though they both wore masks, the adoration in their faces was clear to every person in the room. Unable to tear her eyes away, Camille watched as the man she had been tasked to seduce spun his partner around the floor, heads pressed together like they were sharing a secret. She felt her face heat up from seeing such a private moment. 

When she finally looked away, her eyes were drawn to the balcony where the king was seated. She knew, unlike most people in the room, that the ball was all an attempt to make Magnus pick a queen. The king was on the edge of his seat, staring down at his young charge in wonder as he continued to move with the masked stranger. A woman with blue skin had her arms resting on the balcony and was staring down as well with a small smile on her face. Seated beside the king on one side was the castle ward, who was watching with vague amusement but not surprise, and the green skinned personal guard of the king looked like he was desperately trying to hold back a smile. 

Returning her gaze to the prince and his partner, she focused more on the boy. He had beautiful, thick black hair and was dressed to the nines. His skin was light, but had the color that only came from spending just the right amount of time in the sun. Together, loathed as she was to even think it, they made a beautiful pair. 

When the song ended, the whole room erupted in applause. The young man looked startled, jumping away from Magnus and looking around. Magnus only laughed and raised his hand, pulling the other man close again. He whispered something in his ear that made the shorter one break into a brilliant smile and nod. Magnus slipped his hand from his waist to lace his fingers with the other and pulled him into the crowd. Camille quietly slipped behind, determined to follow. She ended up watching them slip into a small room off of the ballroom, and she knew she couldn’t follow them further. Instead she decided to wait outside the door for the prince and his mystery lover (because they had to be lovers, there was no way that kind of adoration had sprung up in the last hour). 

Nearly forty five minutes passed, and before too long it would be time to remove the masks. Camille was starting to get impatient. She knew she couldn’t make the prince fall in love with her, not after seeing the way he basically worshipped the mysterious lord. However, she could come in a close second. All she had to do was corner him and explain to him why she was the logical choice for queen. She would even request an audience with the king if she had to because his word was still law. 

Finally, only a few minutes before midnight, Magnus emerged from the room alone,

making sure the door shut behind him. Instead of entering the room to discover who the man was and serving her curiosity, Camille swiftly walked by the door and followed Magnus. She noticed that he was looking fidgety and a little nervous, so whatever was about to occur was going to be big. Now was her only chance. 

Reaching out and snatching his elbow she shoved him against the wall. 

At first his only response was a cry of surprise, but it quickly changed to shock and confusion, mixed with... disgust?

“You again? Look, miss I’m really not interested-”

“I know who you are, your highness,” Camille interrupted haughtily. The prince’s mouth stopped moving and slowly shut, eyes narrowing behind his mask. “I also happen to know that you are in need of a queen, which is why all these nobles are gathered here tonight, am I correct?”

Magnus nodded slowly. “You are. That means you also know that you just attacked the crown prince, correct? I could have you arrested for this,” he said, quietly enough that no one could hear but still managing to sound menacing. Camille rolled her eyes. 

“You could. Or you could hear me out. I saw you dancing with that boy.” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“Everyone here saw me dancing with him, what’s it to you?” 

“Ah, but no one else knows that you plan to ask him to marry you.” Camille took pleasure in seeing the blood drain from his face, though she was impressed that he showed no other sign of dread. 

“I repeat. What’s. It. To. You?” he bit out. 

Camille reached up and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. “I just thought I could... persuade you to rethink your choice. As perfectly adorable as he is, he certainly didn’t come off as very... confident, shall we say? Certainly not a good thing to be lacking in if one is to be queen by your side.” Magnus sneered, looking her up and down. 

“And I assume you are simply the better choice? You do seem overflowing with confidence.” Camille shrugged and sent him a sultry look. 

“What can I say,” she murmured as she drew closer to his face, “I was born to be a queen.” She closed her eyes and let her lips ghost over Magnus’.

“You may think that,” he whispered against her lips, “but listen to me now, and listen well. You will never be queen of Idris. I’m going to marry that boy and no one, not Luke, not the nobility, and especially not you, are going to stop me,” and before he could stop her Camille pressed her lips to his and stole a brief kiss. 

She was immediately shoved off, but she couldn’t help but feel proud. The look of pure disgust now clear in Magnus’ eyes promised her that what he said was true, so if she wasn’t going to be queen, she might as well leave an impression. She shrugged, tossing her hair. 

“Your loss, highness,” she threw over her shoulder as she flounced off. Camille retraced her footsteps to the room where she had seen the prince and his soon to be queen sneak off to, now desperately needing to see this boy. When she arrived and opened the door however, he was already gone. 

* * *

Magnus rushed to the top of the stairs, head still reeling. What a psychopath, he thought to himself. As if he hadn’t been thrown off enough by the prospect of not only revealing to Alec that he was the prince, but also following that revelation with the most important question he could ask, now he had to hunt down and arrest a crazy person. Maybe he would just let it go and keep an eye out for a blonde bombshell with quite the personal agenda...

It was three minutes to midnight. Magnus had told Alec to standing in the middle of the ballroom when the masks were revealed. For some reason Alec had begged not to, pleaded with him to explain everything while they were alone. Magnus had stubbornly refused, having always had a flare for the dramatic. Besides, he hoped that the commoners still in attendance would support his announcement, and he couldn’t help send a quick prayer to whatever god there was thanking him for giving him and Alexander the dance that had captivated everyone in the room. Hopefully their obvious love would be enough to win the people, nobility included, over.  

As he reached the top, he glanced over at Luke, who nodded slowly. Cat must have told him what was happening, and though he didn’t look pleased, he looked ready to accept Magnus’ decision. 

And then the clock struck midnight. Magnus reached up and ripped off his mask, listening as the room gasped and pointed. He knew the people were making the connection- the couple they had all stopped to watch dance was partially made up of their soon to be king. As they came to that realization, they also began to look around for the other half of the couple, just as Magnus did. When he didn’t see him, he called attention to himself instead. 

“My friends. While tonight was a night for celebration and revelry, it served another purpose as well. You have all just attended what I hope to consider my engagement ball. Tonight, I am asking the man I have fallen deeply in love with to marry me.” 

Sighs and squeals of joy rippled through the room, now full of maskless faces. And still no Alexander. Magnus frowned, searching the entire room. 

“My love, where are you?” he called out, heart sinking as the people in the room just looked around confused. There was no sign of the man he spent the night with and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Young man, show yourself!” Luke boomed. Magnus shot him a disapproving look, but deep down was grateful. As shy as Alec was, he was too good to fail to respond to the king’s call. And yet, there was no sign of him. 

Magnus slowly came to the realization- Alec had disappeared. 

* * *

By the time the clock had begun to strike twelve, Alec was in his gilded carriage and speeding away from the castle. He had not stuck around to hear what the man he loved was going to say to the entire gathered public. He had seen and heard enough. 

Magnus had told him to wait in the middle of the room, which he knew he could not do seeing as the magic making him look like a lord would fade once the clock stopped chiming. He had planned to wait in the shadows, hoping that the news was good enough that coming out dressed in rags would not matter. Unfortunately, though for who was open to debate, Alec had witnessed the most heartbreaking thing he could imagine and had immediately fled. 

Of course it had been Camille. It was always Camille. She had been ruining his life, she and her family, since they moment they had arrived in it. And of course he was the prince. Camille had so blatantly revealed it in the seconds before he had fled. How could he have been so blind. A mysterious past, the same name as the man next in line for the throne, the perfect way he carried himself. Exactly the way a prince should be. And through it all, Alec had believed him to simply be the son of a wealthy man, limited by society but not completely restricted by it. Alec had even let himself believe, for just a moment, that Magnus was planning to ask for his hand in marriage. It was the only thing he could come up with that would really rescue him from his life and give him the chance to save his siblings. And now he knew he had just been fooling himself. 

Magnus could never marry him. He was the prince, for goodness sake. He would marry Camille, and Alec would move into the servant quarters of the palace and be forced to see the man he had given his heart to every day as he gave his love and affection to the woman whose prerogative seemed to be wrecking Alec’s miserable existence. 

Although he was too far to hear it, Alec knew when the last chime of midnight rang out. He was surrounded in the silvery light of his fairy godmother’s magic. One moment he was riding quietly along in a comfortable carriage, and the next he was sitting on the side of the road, dressed in rags, surrounded by two mice, a duck, a lizard, a pumpkin, and his childhood horse. For a moment he didn’t move, frozen still in the state of shock he had been in since seeing Camille and Magnus kissing. When he had heard ‘your highness’ he had slowly backed away, eyes never leaving the pair but mind whirling so fast that he could hear nothing but his own thoughts. He only fled when he saw them kiss, and since then his mind hadn’t stopped racing. 

Who in the world could possibly be that cruel? And such a good actor? An entire month, spending so much time with him, and the whole thing had been a long con? Unbelievable. Alec should have known though. Camille had been so sure she was going to be queen- how could she have been sure if it hadn’t already been decided? 

Alec continued to sit in silence until he felt Church nuzzle at his shoulder. He slowly reached up and pet his nose, sighing as he pulled himself to his feet. 

“Come on boy,” he whispered, voice steady and emotionless. He felt... almost nothing at all. Maybe the shock still hadn’t worn off. He pulled himself onto the trusted horse and turned him back in the direction of the manor. They didn’t move too fast, as Alec was distracted and vaguely afraid of falling if they took off at a gallop. 

By the time he arrived home and had put Church back in the stable, he could hear the clock in town chiming one. He stood in the place under his window that Tessa had said, dully repeating the phrase, “There’s no place like home,” and then he was crouched against the wall of his attic prison once again, just like he had been when his fairy godmother had come to the rescue. Blowing out the lamp, he collapsed on his mattress and brought his knees to his chest, allowing a few silent tears of disappointment to fall. 

* * *

“What a disaster!” Valentine sighed as he set down the newspaper on the dining table the following morning. 

Alec had woken to the screams of the family, exhausted and sporting a headache. He had dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs. He had ignored Aline and Helen’s questioning looks and simply gone about his morning chores, choosing to also ignore the pain in his chest and forget that the previous night had even happened. 

Until Valentine brought it up as he served breakfast however. 

“That idiotic prince, declaring his love in such a manner. Made a complete fool of himself, he did.” Alec held back a wince. 

“Nice try though, sis,” Sebastian smirked. Camille shot him a dirty look and continued picking at her food.

“On the bright side though, since the prince’s mystery man disappeared, he will have to choose another queen. This time I will personally introduce Camille. She does come off a little strong sometimes...” Valentine mused. 

“Oh father, give it up this once. You’ve read the paper and seen the picture. The prince will marry no one but that man, not even if he has to scour the kingdom looking for him,” Sebastian replied offhandedly. 

Throughout the conversation Alec had been growing more and more confused. Camille was not the one Magnus had declared his love to? Then who? A mystery man? Glancing over Valentine’s shoulder Alec saw the picture in the paper that Sebastian was talking about, and his heart nearly stopped. There, right under a headline that said, “Have You Seen Our Future Queen?” was a picture of Magnus and him dancing at the ball the previous night. 

Alec dropped the dish he was holding, continuing to stare at the photo in shock. Camille screeched as it shattered on the floor and her voice yanked him back to the present. 

“What is wrong with you, boy? Clean this up,” Valentine barked, and Alec nodded slowly, drifting over to the closet in the corner that held a broom. 

“Really though, what was that boy thinking,” Sebastian continued, barely even protruded by the crashing glass. “Why run away? The prince literally stood there and begged him to marry him. What a dick move to pull on the future king.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he slowly swept up the glass. Oh god, he had royally fucked up. In his panic he had left before he had known... and he had left Magnus... oh god. 

“I’m going to... yeah,” he mumbled as he headed out of the dining room and down the stairs. He closed the door to the kitchen behind him, sinking to floor. 

“Alec, honey,” Aline called, setting down the pot she was scrubbing and coming over to him. Helen popped her head in from the pantry, face worried when she saw how pale Alec was. Alec grabbed Aline’s hand and met her eyes. 

“Do we get a newspaper? Like another one besides the one Valentine reads?” Aline nodded and Helen raced off to get it.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked, concern filtering through her voice. Alec grimaced. 

“I might have ruined the only chance I had with the man I love.”

Helen returned with the paper, still wrapped in the twine it arrived in. “We almost never have any time to read it. What’s so special about this one?” she questioned as Alec ripped the twine off and unfolded it. He set it on the floor and the three of them gathered around it. He pointed to the picture on the cover. 

“That-” he explained, “is Crown Prince Magnus Bane of Idris. And that,” he continued, pointing to the other figure in the photo, “is me.”

Aline and Helen stared at the picture for a moment, then at Alec. Then back at the picture, then at Alec again. Helen eventually collapsed to the floor, staring vaguely at the wall while Aline rubbed her chin. 

“Oh. Hm.” she huffed, not entirely sure what the correct response was. “Maybe you should start from the beginning of this one.” And so he did. From the moment Camille had locked him in the attic to the moment he arrived home, Alec told them everything that had happened the night before. When he had finished, Helen snatched the paper and skimmed the article while Aline rubbed her temples. 

“Wow. That was not what I expected at all,” she remarked, and Alec let out a half laugh half sob at the truth of the statement. 

“Me neither. I don’t know what to feel. On the one hand, he lied to me. He’s the goddamn prince, soon to be king.” 

“And on the other hand,” Helen interrupted, looking up from the paper, “this here says he is desperately in love with you, will only marry you. Alec...” 

Alec groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 

“I know, I know! It’s just... I couldn’t believe it. Years of being ignored and used, and to see him with Camille I just knew it all had to be an extremely long con.” Aline shrugged, trying to hold back a smile. 

“So you both have some explaining to do. He’s looking for you! We have to contact somebody, anybody! That is, of course,” she stopped herself, looking at him anxiously, “if you do want to marry him.” 

For about a half second Alec considered what Aline was saying, but he knew in his heart the truth. 

“I do. I really, really do.” 

Helen and Aline grinned. “Then let’s get you and your literal prince charming back together, shall we?”

* * *

Isabelle, Jace, Ragnor and Cat were all gathered in the throne room of the palace, sitting with Magnus on the steps leading to the throne. They had spent the day comforting Magnus and attempting to cheer him up.

The night before could not have been more of a disaster. Not only had Magnus managed to find the person he wanted to marry, he also managed to lose him. He knew little about him other than his first name and that the only place they had ever met was in an apple orchard. 

“We can always ride out there, see if he’s there,” Cat suggested. Magnus glumly shook his head. 

“Cat, he ran away! He obviously doesn’t want to see me. Why did you let Luke publish that article, it makes me sound like a stalker.” 

Ragnor shrugged. “I think it sounds romantic. At least you didn’t write his name. On the off chance he really doesn’t want anything to do with you, out of nowhere by the way, then you at least gave him an out.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked back at Cat. “Besides, the apple orchard in nowhere near the manor, or so he said. Going there wouldn’t narrow it down any more than going to Brooklyn will. Which we should be heading out for soon anyway. I at least have to know why he left, even if it breaks my heart.”

Isabelle was shaking her head. “What could possibly have caused him to leave? Did you say something, or did he?” Magnus frowned and replied,

“I told him to be in the center of the room when the clock struck midnight. He begged me to just tell him while we were alone, but I knew Luke wanted it to be public. I did too, to be honest.” Jace had a thoughtful look on his face and spoke up for the first time. 

“So he’s a commoner that lives somewhere in the area around Brooklyn. He’s got black hair, blue eyes, and you’ve met him on an apple farm. Izzy, is it just me or are you having deja vu?” Isabelle frowned, looking at her brother. The two held a silent conversation, different emotions flying over their faces. It ended with Isabelle’s eyes widening and her hand slowly moving to cover her mouth. 

“No... no it can’t be...” She looked at Magnus, face alight with barely concealed hope. 

“Magnus, what did you say his name was again?” Magnus pursed his lips and cocked his head. 

“Alec. Alexander. Why?” Izzy squealed and Jace let out a disbelieving laugh. 

“You are never going to believe this,” he responded. 

* * *

Alec was up in his room, searching through it to make sure he had anything that mattered. He never wanted to return to the attic again, if he could help it. True, he didn’t have much stuff to grab, but what he did have was important to him. He grabbed his the ring from Jace and the money he had saved through the years. Even though he knew he didn’t need it anymore, it was still a precious symbol of his time as a servant. 

After grabbing everything that mattered to him, Alec turned to leave, only to jump at the sight of Camille and Valentine standing in the doorway. 

Aline and Helen had ridden into town to send a wire to the royal transmitter saying that they knew who the boy in the photograph was, so Alec was entirely alone in the house. He looked at the two, and then saw the newspaper in Camille’s hand. It didn’t take much effort to work out what was happening from there. 

“I don’t know how you did it, Alexander,” Valentine stated, voice calm and heavy with disappointment. “I must say I’m impressed though. Your door was still locked when Camille came up here last night, and I know for a fact that it’s the only key. That window is too small for you to climb out of, and it’s not like you could have made your way down the side of the house anyway. Quite the magic trick you pulled.” Alec gulped and crept in front of the money he had just been about to pull out from it’s hiding spot. 

“Did you think you would get away with it though? That we would all be too stupid to figure it out?” Camille taunted, holding the picture up for Alec to see. “We know it’s you. You who danced with the prince last night. You who he has declared to marry. You, who snuck out of this house when we warned you of the consequences.” 

Alec had had enough. He moved across the room and got in Camille’s face. 

“And what if you’re right? Then that means that the prince of Idris wants me, not you, as his queen. You will never have to see me again. Won’t that make you happy?” 

Valentine clicked his tongue. “Oh, you naive boy. You still live in this house, and you are still mine to command. And don’t forget about your darling sister and brother. Isabelle and Jonathan will pay dearly for this one, I promise.” 

Valentine leaned against the doorframe, reaching out to twirl a piece of Camille’s hair. 

“You were never even supposed to meet that man. My beautiful Camille was supposed to win his heart. And now... now the only thing standing in her was is you.” Alec didn’t even have time to move before Valentine and reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him against him and shoving him into the door. Alec gasped as his head collided with the wood, and he struggled to breathe as his stepfather leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“I can’t kill you. That would raise too many questions. No,” he remarked, running a pointed finger nail down Alec’s cheek, “I will simply treat you like a misbehaving little boy.” He got a solid hold on both of Alec’s wrists and began to drag him down the stairs. Alec didn’t bother screaming, but he did fight, hard enough that Valentine had to call out to Sebastian for help. With two men, better well fed than himself, holding him down Alec had no choice but to be dragged along. He looked up through his dark hair that had fallen into his eyes to see Camille, pristine as ever, following close behind and wearing her trademark smirk of pure evil. 

Alec knew this house inside out so when Valentine turned left at the bottom of the stairs and started towards a door no one ever used he knew exactly where they were going. Yanking the door open, Valentine and Sebastian threw Alec into the basement and he tumbled headfirst down the stairs and onto the concrete floor. He hit the ground on his side and could hear a bone snap in his shoulder at the collision. 

Valentine and his children walked down the stairs slowly, blocking out the light from above. He grabbed the now pliant Alec by the wrists and, ignoring his scream of pain as his shoulder was moved, dragged him to the wall and vaguely threw him against it. Alec’s head hit the concrete and he could feel the blood spilling down his face from the wound before he even registered the new pain. 

“Now,” Valentine said, taking a knee next to Alec as he lay in pain on the floor, “I am going to get a hold of an old friend in the north. He runs a... less than legal operation. Always needs expendable hands to get the job done. All very manual and backbreaking, so I’ve heard. You’re a strong young lad, I’d say you’ll last... oh, about a week.” He laughed and stood, Alec following him up and glaring daggers at him. 

“You’ll never... get away with.. this,” he spat out around the blood pooling in his mouth. 

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to stop me? The cook and the seamstress? They’ve gone for the day and by the time they get back you will be long gone.” Valentine leaned over and grabbed a chain that was connected to the wall, attaching it to Alec’s ankle. 

“My friend is just a wire away. I’ve been expecting you to break for a while now, as you can tell by the makeshift dungeon. Don’t get too comfy, kiddo, you’ll be off to the northern kingdoms in less than and hour.” Valentine walked back towards where his children were standing, smiling sadistically. 

“Thank you for your years of service Alexander,” Valentine sarcastically threw over his shoulder. “Your hard work will be sorely missed.” 

And then the three were gone, the door was shut and locked, and Alec was plunged into darkness to await his fate. 

* * *

Camille sat in her favorite chair, running her fingers through her hair. She had known it was Alec from the moment he had freaked out upon seeing the picture. She wasn’t sure how he had done it, but she knew. She had told her suspicions to her father, who had been sceptical at first, but had quickly trusted her and become enraged. 

And now her favorite punching bag was being sent away. Sure, she was sad about losing such a fun toy, but at least he wouldn’t get to marry the prince, the man she was supposed to marry. If Magnus didn’t want her, then he wasn’t about to be happy with anyone, especially not her step brother turned servant. Her father had been particularly cruel on the boy, and it had set her blood on fire to see him so completely broken and terrified. 

Her father and brother were sitting in the same room with her, all three of them occupied by their own tasks. Her father had wired the man that would come and take Alec away, and he had responded saying he would arrive in less than an hour. Now all they had to do was wait. 

When the bell rang for the door, all three remained seated for a moment. “He is dreadfully early, isn’t he,” wondered Camille. When it rang again, they looked around before Valentine laughed. 

“Oh I nearly forgot, Alexander’s indisposed. Well, we will need to replace him as soon as possible, won’t we,” he mused. “Sebastian, go get the door please.” Sebastian scowled but stood up and headed into the foyer. 

“Oh shit,” they heard as the door was swung open. Valentine and Camille looked at each other in slight panic and rushed to their feet. 

In the doorway stood a man only about an inch below six feet. He had tousled blonde hair and striking gold eyes, and was immediately recognized by everyone in the house. 

“Hello Sebastian,” he said with a deadpan voice. He glanced behind him, eyebrows rising. “Valentine. Camille. Long time no see.” 

“Jonathon!” Valentine choked out. He attempted to pull himself together, and certainly managed more than the other two. Camille stayed completely silent and in shock while Sebastian's mouth fell open and closed like a fish gasping for water. “My darling boy. How I’ve missed you!” 

“Cut the crap Valentine,” came a female voice from behind Jace, and out stepped the woman Camille had seen seated beside the king at the ball stepped out. Closer up, she immediately recognized her as the other Lightwood, Isabelle. 

“Little Izzy,” Valentine stuttered out. “My have you grown!” The two estranged children strode into the foyer, Jace never losing eye contact with Valentine, Izzy glancing about her old home in disgust. 

“What have you morons done with my home?” she muttered, flicking a curtain disdainfully. 

“More importantly,” came a third voice that Camille immediately recognized with mounting dread, “what have you done with Alexander Lightwood?” 

Striding through the door was none other than Magnus Bane, dressed like the prince he was and wearing a thin golden crown. He looked upon each of the people in the room with barely hidden disgust, even as the three dropped to their knees. 

“Your royal highness!” Valentine cried out. “To what do we owe the honor of your presence?” Magnus looked at Camille and bit out a laugh. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?” Valentine looked at Camille with a combined look of confusion and thinly veiled fury. 

“I will ask this once more, Valentine Morgenstern,” Magnus continued, stalking over to stand above the other man, “where is Alexander Lightwood?” Valentine chewed on his lip, refusing to meet the prince’s eye. 

“We aren’t quite sure, your highness. He never returned last night. We were afraid something had happened to him...” For a moment Magnus looked startled, then worried, and he glanced back at Isabelle and Jace. They seemed suspicious, but it was entirely possible that he hadn’t returned...

“Liar!” came a shout from the door stairs to the kitchen. Two exhausted looking women were standing there, faces red from exertion and eyes ablaze with righteous anger. 

“We saw him the morning, your grace,” the blonde one said around her heavy breathing. “He told us that he was the one you were looking for. We were just in town wiring your palace to tell you he was here when we saw the royal convoy pass through. We hurried back as quickly as we could.” 

Magnus spun back around and drew his sword, pressing it to Valentine’s throat. 

“Magnus,” a blue skinned woman warned, both Jace and the green man putting their hands on the hilts of their swords as well. 

Magnus stared down at Valentine. “Answer me, or you won’t live to regret it,” he remarked, pressing the blade ever so gently against Valentine’s throat. 

No one spoke. Camille knew her father would rather die than go to jail for everything he could be caught on, but she herself was not so willing. In the end though, it was neither of them who spoke. 

“He’s in the basement,” came a whisper from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at Sebastian. 

“Say that again,” Magnus commanded. The white haired man swallowed, then spoke again without meeting anyone in the eyes. 

“Alec’s in the basement.” 

“Traitor!” Valentine screamed, attempting to lunge at his son. Magnus spun the blade around in his hand and thumped Valentine in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, sending him sprawling to the floor. He turned and gestured at Jace. 

“Arrest them will you Jace?” Jace smiled and handed his sister a pair of handcuffs. 

“I think we will take great pleasure in that, your highness,” he replied. Magnus nodded, then raced off into the house to find the door to the basement. 

“Third door on the left!” Isabelle cried as she began to assist her brother in taking down the people that had ripped apart her family. Magnus made a beeline for the door and tugged on the handle. When it didn’t budge he backed up and put all of his force behind a single kick, which shot the door open. 

The basement was pitch black except for the stairs and the very bottom of them that was being lit from the hall above. Magnus descended the stairs, squinting in the darkness until he saw a figure hunched in the corner, chained to the wall. 

“Alec,” he whispered, and he almost let out a sob as his beloved raised his eyes to the meet him. One side of his head was covered in blood, so much that it was running down his cheek. His right arm hung loosely at his side and his ankle was beginning to bleed from where the chain was too tight. Magnus hurried across the room and Alec grabbed at his face, pulling him down for a bloody kiss. 

“Magnus,” he sighed against his lips, his left hand sliding over the prince’s face and into his hair. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.” 

“Shhh, I got you Alec,” Magnus croaked out, pulling Alec to his chest and drawing his sword to hack at the chain. Once he was freed, Magnus collapsed against the wall and gingerly helped Alec into his lap, nearly crying as the younger man winced. He cradled him in his lap and carefully pushed the hair matted with blood away from his eyes. 

Alec looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. “What took you so long?” Magnus let out a soft laugh while pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s nose. 

“Well, somebody couldn’t wait around to hear me out last night. You have no idea the crazy coincidences that had to occur for me to find you even this fast.” Alec sighed, head dropping to rest of Magnus’ collarbone. 

“Sorry... so sorry about that...” he mumbled, and Magnus quickly shook his head and reassured him. 

“Don’t be. I know you have your reasons. You can tell me all about them once we get you out of here.”

Magnus used all of his strength to push himself off of the floor while continuing to hold Alec in such a way that he his arm and head would not hurt more. He carefully maneuvered them both up the stairs and tried to shield Alec’s eyes from the harsh light. 

“Oh my god!” 

“Alec!” 

Set him down over here.” The last voice was Cat, who had gone into full healer mode. Magnus quickly carried his lover to a couch and gently laid him down. Catarina took to examining him immediately and told Clary, who had joined them on the trip, to start looking for medical supplies. Alec’s eyes were slipping shut but he managed a smile at Cat. 

“Nice to see you again, Miss Loss,” he wheezed. Cat pursed her lips and began pressing on his shoulder until he winced. 

“I would prefer to see you in a much better condition Alexander,” she replied sternly, “but it’s nice to see you again too.” 

Jace ran to his side then and even though he was fighting to stay awake at that point, Alec immediately recognized his brother and his eyes widened. 

“Jace,” he murmured in shock. Jace gingerly picked up his ankle and unlocked the rest of the chain. 

“Found the key in Valentine’s pocket,” he explained. He then looked at Alec and sent him a watery smiling, patting his knee. “Hey big brother. Long time no see.” 

Izzy appeared behind him, her eyes almost spilling tears. “Oh god Alec, we are so sorry. We had no idea.” 

“You’re here,” he replied, staring at the two of them incredulously, no longer paying any mind to what Cat was doing. “You’re both here, how is that possible...” He let out a yell and squeezed his eyes shut as Cat dabbed a alcohol soaked cloth on his bleeding temple. 

“We’ll talk later, ok?” Jace said. Izzy pressed a kiss to her brother’s forehead and moved away, allowing Cat and Clary to get to work. 

Magnus was seated on the floor at the foot of the couch, keeping his eyes on Alec.

Whenever Alec groaned or jerked from the pain, Magnus winced. 

“Do you guys mind taking your new prisoners back to the palace and updating Luke. I can’t leave just yet.” Izzy nodded vigorously.

“We’ll wire the house as soon as we tell him.” Jace nodded as well. 

“Ragnor and I will make sure these assholes get comfortable in their new cells.” The two siblings turned to leave with a final glance at their injured brother before leaving with the Morgensterns and Ragnor in tow. 

For two hours Cat and Clary worked to help Alec. None of his injuries were life threatening by the time Magnus had arrived, but if he had been alone in the cold basement for much longer things could have gone terribly wrong. 

“You were both very lucky,” Cat said as she and Magnus sat around the dining table as Clary sat with Alec while he slept. They had stitched up his temple and, in a very terrifying moment, had popped his dislocated shoulder back into place. “He should be ready to move by morning, but you’ll have to ask him if he’s ready yourself. He still hasn’t technically said yes to your proposal,” she joked, causing Magnus to smack playfully at her hand. She raised said hand and grasped his arm. 

“I wouldn't worry too much about it. You did just save him from certain death.” 

“That I did,” he mused, taking a sip of some brandy they had located in the kitchen. “I just wish I could have been here sooner. If I had been even a little later Alec could be...” he gulped and cut himself off. 

“But he’s not, now is he. Your extremely talented best friend and her almost equally talented apprentice sewed him back up and he will be fit to dance with you at your wedding. Which I will be maid of honor at, by the way.” Magnus chuckled and stood. 

“Yes you will, Cat. I think I’m going to stay in the living room, give Clary a chance to sleep.” Cat nodded and watched him go. She then set her own glass down and stood as well, stretching. It had been a long day, but the future promised to be a little bit brighter. 

* * *

When Alec awoke the next morning, it was the first time he opened his eyes to see the man he loved sleeping beside him. Granted, Magnus was sitting on the floor and resting his head on the couch next to Alec’s side, but it was still the best thing Alec had woken to in a very long time. Wincing as he raised his hand to card through Magnus’ hair, he looked down to see his right shoulder bandaged. It was sore, but it certainly felt better than it had the day before. 

He knew he was lucky. There was no way he could have sustained the head injury he had for very long while doing manual labor in the frigid temperatures of the north. Magnus had been an angel sent from heaven when he arrived. 

As he continued brushing his fingers through his lover’s hair, Magnus began to stir. At first he seemed groggy and disoriented, but the moment he met Alec’s eyes he snapped fully awake. 

“Alexander,” he gasped, moving up the couch to cup Alec’s cheeks. The younger man smiled softly in response. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he croaked out, “but I could use some water.” Magnus was gone for barely a moment before he returned with a glass. Helping the injured man sit up, he slowly let Alec drink. 

“I was so worried,” Magnus laughed, trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably. “I was so fucking terrified I was going to lose the man I loved.” 

Alec raised and eyebrow and looked down at where Magnus had rested his head on Alec’s chest. 

“You love me?” 

“Of course I do, you silly boy. If you had stuck around at the ball you would have known just how much.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, who smiled sadly. 

“I know. I’m sorry I left. I’ll tell you everything, I promise. But first, tell me. Where my brother and sister here?” 

Magnus laughed, fully and beautifully. “There’s a lot I have to tell you as well. Before we talk though, I have to know. Alexander Lightwood,” he sighed, kneeling above him and stroking his face, “will you marry me?” 

Alec looked up at him in silence for a moment, long enough to start making Magnus nervous, before breaking out into a large smile. 

“Yes, I think I will,” he replied, pulling Magnus down for a passionate kiss with his uninjured arm. When the parted he said, “Oh, and just so you know, I love you too.” 

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Pretty different than the hard ground beneath an apple tree, isn’t it?” Magnus joked, making Alec giggle. The two were sprawled on the biggest bed Alec had ever seen, Alec laying across his husband’s naked chest and surrounded by his arms.

“You know, you should try everything once, but I think we can check outdoor sex of the list of experiences,” he agreed. 

After finally saying yes to the marriage proposal, Alec had been returned to the palace to meet the king and reunite with his siblings. They had had a tearful exchange, each of them angry at themselves for not knowing that Valentine had been tricking them since day one. However, despite the anger involved, it was a moment all three had been dreaming of for years, and the closure was one of the best things Alec had ever experienced. 

Magnus and Alec also got a chance to talk about what happened the night of the ball. Magnus was horrified that Alec’s evil stepsister had almost ripped them apart, and Alec was eternally sorry for not trusting in his lover. Magnus was also shocked to hear the story of how Alec had even made it to the ball that night, fairy godmothers and magic pumpkins included. 

The king adored Alec and worked vigorously to get everyone else in the kingdom to as well, including the nobility. Fortunately for Alec, once it was revealed that he was technically the eldest surviving carrier of the Lightwood name, not even his status as living as a commoner could combat that by blood he was nobility. It didn’t hurt that the king, Ragnor, Jace and Izzy explained the story of how Alec had spent years under the thumb of the widely despised Morgensterns, protecting his siblings at every turn and only escaping through the power of true love. As cheesy as it sounded to Alec and Magnus, it wasn’t all that far from the truth and it really did help public opinion when it came to the idea that the new queen had lived the past ten years as a servant. 

What really helped him in the end, however, was when it came time to sentence the Morgenstern’s. Magnus had very clearly told Alec that if he wanted, he could have the three killed, but Alec had immediately refused. Instead, he asked for them to be banished from Idris, and even gave them the money he had been saving up all those years in order to escape. When it had come time to say goodbye, he had done so with grace and kindness, much to the annoyance of Aline and Helen. Not even the death glares and thinly veiled insults Camille attempted to upset him with were enough. 

“You literally could have said anything to them and gotten away with it, you know?” Helen had told him afterwards. Alec had nodded and responded,

“That’s true. But what good would that do me, to carry around that hate. I didn’t forgive them for them. I forgave them for me.” 

Aline and Helen moved into the palace and quickly assimilated to the far better working conditions offered to them, and the far better pay. 

The public, who despised the Morgensterns even more than before after hearing of their new queen’s plight, had been awestruck by his compassion, and Magnus could not have been prouder. 

Isabelle moved out of the castle and took up residence in the old Lightwood home, slowly returning it and her parent’s empire to their former glory. While Jace remained at the palace to act as personal guard to Alec as well as general for the army, both boys made an effort to go out to the Lightwood estate as often as possible, usually bringing Magnus, Clary, and sometimes the servant boy Isabelle was crushing on named Simon, with them. 

The two were married and coronated on the same day, as soon as Alec’s shoulder and head had completely healed. Luke had gratefully placed the crown he had worn since Magnus’ father’s death on the rightful king’s head, and had crowned his queen as well. While Alec had no problem taking on the duties of queen because he wanted to marry Magnus, he had expressed his anxiety at the concept many times in the weeks leading to the coronation. Everyone, Isabelle, Ragnor, Cat, Luke, Jace, and Magnus, had reassured him that if such a thing were possible, he had certainly been born for the role. 

At the moment they were lying together in their marriage bed, exhausted not only from the day but from their first time together not only as a married couple but also as king and queen of Idris. 

“You know this isn’t all going to be feasting and celebrating, right?” Magnus whispered into the darkness after they had blown out the lamps. Alec chuckled against his chest, his bare leg slipping between Magnus’ and his breath tickling Magnus’ exposed skin. 

“I figured. But what can I say? If I’m with you, I’m not worried.” 

Magnus closed his eyes, a happy smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep with the man he could now call his husband in his arms. 

“Nor am I, Alexander. Nor am I.” 

**THE END**


End file.
